pleasures for you
by neobabyluna
Summary: This story is about Malachite and his love affair with Nephrite but he still wants Makoto...MF, MFM, and quite possibly FFM... sex in later part of story. R&R PLEAZ! Chapter 18 pt 1 is up!
1. First Chapter

**Pleasures For You:  
**  
_CHP 1

* * *

_  
  
"_Who is she, Malachite_?" Makoto yelled as she stormed through the door.  
  
"Uh... who is who, sweetie?" Malachite answered, innocently.  
  
"_Don't fucking act like you don't know what I'm talking about! I saw you and her... kissing and shit! Who is she? So help me_..."  
  
Malachite grabbed her to calm her down. "Baby listen, it's not what you think. She is an old friend... her name is Neph... Nephrititty. She and I used to go out. She wanted me back... she even pushed up on me. I don't want her, though."  
  
"Are you sure? Don't lie to me, Mally." Makoto asked looking the most vulnerable she ever.  
  
"Yes, baby, I'm telling you the truth." As soon as Makoto gave him a hug, he let out a silent sigh of relief as he recalled what exactly happened that afternoon.  
  
Malachite runs through a busy street to go to little cafe  
  
As he takes a seat, Malachite takes a seat and looks around, nervously.  
  
"You have to stop calling me like this. Makoto may find out."  
  
Wearing a big hat and a big pair of sunglasses, the person sitting across from him replied in a husky voice, "Don't worry; she'll never suspect you're cheating on her. She's too in love with you to believe you'd cheat on her with another woman... let alone a man." He said the last with a warm smile that would make anyone cream in his or her underwear.  
  
Malachite grabbed onto the other man's hands. "I know, Nephrite, but you never know. We have to keep this low-key... which is why I don't think we should see each other for awhile."  
  
Nephrite grabbed onto Malachite's hands tighter. "Mally... I love you... I need you... Don't get me wrong, I like Mako-chan just as much as the next person, but why do I have to come second to her? You and I were together before you even know her."  
  
"Neph, I know... and as much as I love you, I love her a lot... I want to marry her."  
  
Rising out of his seat, Nephrite almost yelled at his companion. "What the fuck! No... hell no!! It's out of the question!"  
  
"Neph, please calm down... just sit and listen."  
  
Pissed and feeling a migraine coming on, Nephrite replied, "Look, why don't we talk about this later."  
  
Malachite stood and joined his lover and put his hands on his shoulders. "I love you... never forget that." When he smiled, Nephrite mimicked him.  
  
"I love you too, Mally." Nephrite leaned in and gave Malachite a kiss. At first, Malachite was stiff against him, but as he melted into in the kiss, he parted his lips to let Nephrite's tongue invade his mouth and vise versa. A few minutes later, they parted from each other.  
  
Malachite had no idea Makoto saw them and he had no idea of how long she was there. He wasn't sure how long he could keep his love affair a secret, but he had a feeling it wouldn't be much longer. 


	2. Second Chapter

**A/N: The REAL version of this chapter and a few of the other chapters are rated NC-17, so therefore they will be on That's fucked up that I gotta make two damn versions of this story.... But such is life. Don't go looking on adultfanfic yet because I still have to make the real version of this. Anyway, on with the rest of this story... Oh, before I go, I have the same penname on adultfanfic, so you don't have to go looking for me...

* * *

Pleasures For You  
  
Chp 2:**

* * *

As he tossed and, Nephrite thought about the last time he and Malachite made love. It was a month prior, the fourth of July, to be exact. Malachite and Nephrite faked an argument so that they could go back to Nephrite's house and "discuss it". Malachite was a little over tipsy, but you couldn't quite say he was drunk, either. Once they got there, all games stopped and no one else mattered but the two of them.  
  
As they went up stairs, Malachite damn near fell flat on his face, but Nephrite caught him and held on to him, firmly. This turned Malachite on, so he started to kiss Nephrite. They kissed, frivolously, even as they went into the master bedroom. They took off each item of clothing and continued kissing. Once they got to the bed, Nephrite graded a condom off of the dresser and slipped it on. As he entered Malachite, Nephrite grew bigger in anticipation of things to come. With every thrust of his manhood, Malachite let out moan after moan. After about an hour and a half of love making, they climaxed at the same time while looking into each other's eyes. They fell asleep in each other's arms, wet and sweaty.  
  
After thinking about this, Nephrite realized that he had some options. He could either let Malachite go, share him, kill Makoto, or kill himself. He didn't want to do anything with killing and he sure didn't want to let Malachite go. He decided that all he could do was share him... even if he didn't want to.  
  
First thing the next morning when he knew Malachite wouldn't be home, he called Makoto so he could invite her to lunch.  
  
"Hello?" Makoto asked out of breath because she had was just doing Tae-bo.  
  
"Mako-chan... it's Nephrite. Am I interrupting anything?"  
  
"Oh, hi, sweetie! No, it's ok; I was just doing some Tae-bo... is everything ok?"  
  
"Why would anything be wring, dear? I just wanted to know if you wanted to join me for lunch this afternoon?"  
  
"Oh, ok then. You just seem a little distraught. You sure there's nothing wrong? Are you sure everything is ok?"  
  
"Yes, Mako-chan; everything is fine. I'll come and pick you up at noon. Is that alright?"  
  
"Sure. Just ring the bell when you get here."  
  
"Ok then. See you in a little while."  
  
"Bye, Neph."  
  
After they hung up, Makoto thought of something.  
  
"Didn't he accidentally say 'Neph' when he was telling... Nah! My baby wouldn't cheat on me... especially not with a man!" Makoto said to herself as she un-paused her Tae-bo tape. Afterwards, she hopped in the shower and got ready to go to lunch with Nephrite.  
  
At twelve o' clock on the dot, Nephrite arrived at Makoto's house. She was just putting on some herbal smelling body spray when she heard the doorbell. She went to get it and saw Nephrite's smiling face.  
  
"Hey, baby! How are you?" asked Makoto, giving her dear friend a hug.  
  
"Hey Mako-chan. It's nice to see you, too. Are you ready?"  
  
"Yeah, let me just get my keys and purse."  
  
They arrived at the same little café that Malachite and Nephrite was at the other day about fifteen minutes later. Makoto realized something was askew about that place, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.  
  
'Why does this place seem so familiar? I don't know, but it seems like I been here or seen something here before...' she let her thoughts trail off when she realized that Nephrite was staring at her because she had gotten lost in thought.  
  
"Mako-chan," Nephrite grabbed her hands, "is there anything the matter? What are you thinking about that has you so perturbed?"  
  
"This feels like dejavuu... except, not with me. You ever had that feeling?"  
  
"Once or twice maybe. You look saddened, though. Stop thinking about whatever it is because it's bringing my Mako-chan down."  
  
They smiled at each other. The waiter came and asked for their orders. Once he was out of ear sight, Nephrite finally got the courage to say what he asked her to lunch for.  
  
'Here we go...' he thought just before he opened his mouth to say something. On the outside, he looked cool, calm, and collected. On the inside, though, he was a bunch of jumbled nerves, trying not to freak out about what was in store in the next few minutes.  
  
He held her hands again.  
  
"Mako-chan, there's something I need to discuss with you."  
  
"What is it, 'hun'? I knew there was something bothering you earlier! Who is she and what has she done to you?" asking a very confident Makoto. She thought she knew it was a girl messing with his mind, or rather invading his mind and he needed her advice.  
  
"Well, it's not actually a girl... it's..."  
"Everyone listen up! There's a fire right next to here! I want everyone to evacuate as quickly as possible!" yelled the store manager. A few of the waiters and bus boys were trying to help the elderly evacuate while the other employees were all for themselves.  
  
'Damn... just what we need! A damn interruption... and I was about to tell her...'  
  
"Nephrite, snap out of it! We have to leave... NOW!" Makoto yelled, snapping him out of his thoughts.  
  
Nephrite grabbed her by the hand and they went to get away from the fire. The only thing was the street and blocks were backed up.  
  
'Has to be all of fucking New York out on a day like this... I swear I need to move to New Jersey. Hopefully, people won't be as nosey as up here.'  
  
When Nephrite saw that someone had double-parked in front of his car, he loudly swore and told Makoto that they would either have to walk somewhere to wait or they would have to just take the subway. Makoto opted for a walk in the park. After all, it was still a nice day.  
  
'Now I have to find the nerve to talk to her about this! Great... real damn great!' 


	3. Third Chapter

A/N: chapters 1-3 are posted on Adultfanfic

* * *

**Pleasures For You:**  
_Chp. 3:_ _

* * *

  
_ As they walked through the park, Nephrite had to regain his courage to tell her.  
  
'Ok, two things can happen. A: she can except it or B: she'll want to kick my ass... I'm hoping for the first...'  
  
"Earth to Nephrite!" Makoto exclaimed just before he bumped into a pole.  
  
With a stumble and a bright blush, Nephrite replied, "Sorry Mako- chan... what were you saying?"  
  
"I said so who is she?"  
  
"Who is who?" Nephrite asked in a confused manner.  
  
"This woman that you came to ask my advice for."  
  
Looking around to see if anyone may be watching or listening, he said in a low voice, "It's not a woman..."  
  
'He didn't just say what I think he said... did he?' Makoto thought. "I'm sorry, sweetie, speak up... I don't think I heard you."  
  
Clearing his throat, he repeated, "It's not a woman."  
  
'I must be bugging out...' "What do you mean, 'it's not a woman'? Why else would you be so... discomfited about it?"  
  
"Makoto... please, can we sit down. I have a lot of explaining to do to you."  
  
'I have a bad feeling about this...'  
  
Nodding her head, Nephrite and Makoto walked more to the back of the park where it would be more secluded.  
  
As they sat, Nephrite started to speak.  
  
"Makoto... Mally and I..."  
  
'Thwish!' It started pouring down rain.  
  
'What have I done to deserve this, Lord?!'  
  
"Whatever it is, it can wait! We have to get out of this rain!" Makoto yelled over the noise while getting up.  
  
'Will this madness never end!!!!!!!' Nephrite thought as he and Makoto sped through the rain to see if the person who double parked in front of Nephrite's car was gone. 


	4. Fourth Chapter

**A/N: Ok, here's the deal: unless I get about 10 more reviews, after this chapter, I won't finish writing it. Even if it's just one person reviewing 10 times... I don't care. I just need to know that someone care's about this story. I like it... On with the story!**

* * *

  
**Pleasures For You:**  
  
_Chp 4:_

* * *

  
As Makoto and Nephrite ran through the rain to go back to Nephrite's car, he thought more thoroughly about his strategy.  
  
'Maybe if I include her, she won't be as angry... Or maybe I should just talk it over when Malachite... No! I've come this far; I can't hurt her anymore! Malachite hurt her and I've been hurting her... No, she must know today! Great... the jerk-off who parked in front of me is gone.' thought Nephrite.  
  
He fumbled with his keys as they continued running through the sudden rain shower. As soon as they got inside the car and was about to drive away, it stopped raining.  
  
'Ain't that a bitch...' both Makoto and Nephrite thought.  
  
As he was about to start the car, Nephrite put his keys down in his lap.  
  
"Neph... what's the matter?" Makoto asked with much concern.  
  
Nephrite slowly turned towards her.  
  
"Mako-chan... I need you to listen to me. If you never want to talk to me again, I'll understand."  
  
Makoto grabbed both of Nephrite's hands. "Listen to me... what ever it is, it can't over-ride our friendship."  
  
'Yeah, you say that now...' Nephrite thought.  
  
With an exasperated breath, Nephrite gathered courage to tell Makoto.  
  
"Mako-chan... Malachite and I... well..."  
  
Makoto grabbed Nephrite's hands harder to give him strength and persist him to go on.  
  
With another deep breath, Nephrite said, "Mallyandihavebeensleepingtogetherforeightmonthsandweareinlovewitheachother. "  
  
Makoto looked at him and she couldn't believe what she had just heard.  
  
'Ok... he was just talking too fast... he didn't just say what I thought he did...' Makoto thought.  
  
"Neph... I know this is hard for you, but you're gonna have to repeat yourself and talk a bit slower."  
  
"Malachite and I... have been... sleeping together for the past eight months... and we love each other..."  
  
For maybe seconds... minutes... time had no meaning anymore to Makoto... endless tears fell from her eyes. The usual fiery, spirited, always with something to say scout of Jupiter had absolutely nothing to say, for once. She just couldn't believe what she had just heard. She wouldn't believe it.  
  
Through her tears, she said, "What a cruel joke to play on me, Neph!"  
  
"This is not a joke... I'm sorry. We never meant to hurt you. That is why I had to come out and say something to you. I couldn't just let you go on not knowing. I'm not sure when Malachite planned on telling you, but it isn't fair to either one of us."  
  
"To either of us? What about me? I was with him way before you! I can't believe you would backstab me like this!"  
  
"Mako-chan..."  
  
_Slap!_ Before Nephrite could even recover from the impact of Makoto's right hand, she was out the door. She ran and ran, but she heard footsteps behind her. She looked back and saw Nephrite chasing after her. In order to lose him, she ran with all her strength and went down into a subway. Unfortunately, she left her purse in the car, so she had no money to pay the fair of the train. She decided to just "hop" the turnstile and just hope that no one saw her. She got on the first train that came, which, luckily was the right train she needed to take to get home.  
  
_'I'm gonna fucking kill Malachite!'_ she thought, repetitively, as the train came nearer and nearer to their house in the Bronx.  
  
As soon as she got off, she stormed her way through people so that she could cause havoc in her and Malachite's brownstone on 238th street.  
  
She recovered the key from their "just in case" spot under their birdhouse.  
  
"Hey baby! I'm so glad... what's wrong?" Malachite asked as he was preparing their dinner.  
  
_"How could you? After all I have done for you, all that I have given to you... This is how you repay me!"_  
  
"Mako... baby... what on earth are you talking about?"  
  
_"You were fucking Nephrite behind my back the whole fucking time!!!" _


	5. Fifth Chapter

_**Pleasures For You:**  
  
Chp. 5:_

* * *

  
Malachite just stood there with his mouth opened slightly ajar. He felt so... betrayed. He couldn't believe Nephrite would go behind his back and tell Makoto about them. He felt like someone just stabbed him in the back and kept twisting the knife. He was hurt beyond belief, and to top it off, he had to explain all of this to Makoto.  
  
"Mako-chan, I..."  
  
Slap!  
  
"Malachite, it is over. I never want to see you again! I can't believe you would do this to me!"  
  
"Makoto, I never meant..."  
  
"Oh, you never meant to hurt me, right? Do you realize you were hurting me even time you fucked him? Or how about all those nights when I thought you had business with him or arguments or what ever else, you were just playing touch me here grab me there with him!" With a quick moment of thought, Makoto put everything together. "It was him, wasn't it?"  
  
"What... it was him when?"  
  
"That night I saw you across the street in the restaurant kissing another girl... it was him, wasn't it."  
  
"Makoto..."  
  
"Answer the fucking question! Was is Nephrite you were kissing or not?"  
  
"Yes, but I told him that he and I couldn't see each other for awhile. I told him how much I love you and how I want to marry you."  
  
"Why don't you go and marry him cause it definitely won't be me."  
  
"Makoto..."  
  
"It's over, Malachite. I'll be staying with people who really care about me. By the end of the week, I want all your shit out of my house."  
  
"Makoto..."  
  
Makoto walked into the bedroom and grabbed her extra set of keys since her original was still in Nephrite's car and walked out the door. She didn't even look up when Malachite called her name out the window. She wasn't sure where she should go, so she went to the only place she could think of... Usagi and Mamoru's house. 


	6. Sixth Chapter

_**Pleasures For You:**  
  
Chp. 6:_

* * *

  
When Makoto arrived in front of Usagi's house, Usagi was in the front yard, tanning. Usagi pulled her shades down when she saw a familiar car roll up in front of her house.  
  
'Strange,' she thought, 'Mako-chan never comes without calling. I hope everything is alright.'  
  
As Makoto got out of the car and looked at Usagi with tear-drenched eyes, Usagi's optimistic thinking disappeared into thin air and was replaced with worry.  
  
"Mako-chan, what is the matter?" Usagi asked while running to her friend with open arms.  
  
"MalachiteandNephriteweresleepingtogetherbehindmybacktheentiretimeandijustbr okeupwithMalachite!" Makoto said in one long, teary sentence. Within the last past of it, she started crying something serious.  
  
Even though Usagi didn't understand a word she had just said, she just let Makoto cry in her arms.  
  
"Shh... it's going to be ok, Makoto. Come on; let's go in the house."  
  
Once inside, Makoto started crying even more.  
  
'I can't believe he would do this to me... I thought that he loved me...I thought they were my friends...I thought I could trust them...' thought Makoto.  
  
Usagi sat Makoto on her couch and got her a cup of tea.  
  
"Thank you." Makoto said through sobs.  
  
"Now, Mako-chan, please tell me what happened."  
  
"To my understanding, _sniff_, Malachite and Nephrite have been sleeping together for the past, _sniff_, eight months."  
  
Usagi's eyes went wide for a few seconds, but she recovered.  
  
"Um, how did you find out?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Well, I don't know why, but, _sniff_, Nephrite basically decided to tell me because he claimed it was unfair to, _sniff_, the both of us."  
  
"When did you find out?"  
  
"About an hour ago. Usagi... how could they betray me like that?"  
  
"Mako-chan, did you find out why?"  
  
"Well, apparently, they love each other. Other than that, I have no idea why."  
  
"Well, maybe you should listen to their reasons."  
  
Makoto looked at Usagi like she was crazy.  
  
"What do you mean, 'listen to their reasons'? How could I listen to anything they have to say?"  
  
"Don't take this wrong, but it could have been neglect or... I don't know, but it could have been..."  
  
"What are you trying to say, Usagi? That I can't take care of my man, is that it?"  
  
"No, Mako-chan... please don't be angry with me. I'm just giving possible reasons it happened. I mean, you really don't know why."  
  
"Look, just because Mamoru isn't a 'fudge packer' doesn't mean you're taking care of everything at home. How dare you insinuate that I don't know what I'm doing with my man!"  
  
"Mako-chan, I didn't..."  
  
"No! I come over here for comfort from one of my best friends and this is what I get? I'm leaving!"  
  
And with that, Makoto stormed out the door.  
  
"That didn't go so well." Mamoru said, coming out of their bedroom.  
  
"I know." Usagi said, still looking at the door wondering where everything went wrong.

* * *

  
"**_NEPHRITE_**!" Malachite yelled toward Nephrite's window.  
  
'Oh boy... here we go' Nephrite thought as he went towards his window.  
  
"Oh, hey Malachite. How are you?"  
  
"_Don't be fucking coy with me... come down here, now_!"  
  
"Alright, hold on."  
  
'I hope he doesn't do anything drastic...' Nephrite thought as he put on a pair of pants to let his lover, angered or not, into his house.  
  
"Malachite, I know why you're here, but I can explain." Nephrite said as he walked out of his door.  
  
"Explain this!" Malachite said as his fist made contact with Nephrite's face. 


	7. Disclaimer

**Disclaimer:**  
  
I'm not sure if I said this, but I **have** **never,** **will never own SM or its characters**. _Sheeit_... if I did... I wouldn't be using this site and posting for free 'cuz I'd have money coming out the anus.  
  
**That's all I had to say!**


	8. Seventh Chapter

Pleasures For You:

Chp. 7:

* * *

"Malachite! That wasn't called for!" Nephrite yelled.

"Oh, I'll tell you what wasn't called for. Why the fuck did you tell Makoto about us?!" Malachite yelled back.

Just as Nephrite was about to answer, Malachite jabbed him in the jaw. Nephrite coughed up a little blood and declared that he could get beat up by his lover. He called upon his power, his white skin glowing like pearls under water. Malachite saw Nephrite calling upon his power and he called upon his. His skin glowed the same color as the other man. They stood there for a second, just staring each other down. Nephrite, even though he didn't want to hurt Malachite, started to charge at him. Malachite tried to jump out of the way, but he didn't make it in time. Nephrite charged Malachite into the ground, both struggling to get the best of the other. They struggled, wrestling, for about a minute. Malachite finally punched Nephrite in the chin. Nephrite got caught by it, but reacted with the quickness. Nephrite swung his right fist to make it seem like he was going to hit Malachite with it. When Malachite saw his right fist coming, he blocked, but got hit with a jab/left hook combo with Nephrite's left fist. You could hear the crunch as Malchite's nose broke.

* * *

As Makoto drove, to where, she had no idea yet, she saw Ami coming out of the bodega on the corner of E. 115th str. in the Bronx. She went up to the corner and rolled down the window to call for Ami. Ami saw her before she had pulled up to the corner, so Ami was waiting by the corner to see if Makoto had seen her.

"Hey Mako-chan, how are you doing..." Ami's sentence was silenced when she saw how tear-drenched Makoto's face was, not to mention her puffy eyes. "Mako-chan!" Ami rushed to the passenger side of the car and waited for Makoto to unlock the door.

Once inside the car, Makoto pulled off and just started driving. Ami knew better to rush Makoto into sharing her feelings because she knew that if Makoto stopped and let her in, she was going to tell her sooner or later.

After about five minutes of driving in silence except for the occasional honk and the sounds of New York, Makoto stopped the car after they got off the bridge that connects the Bronx and Manhattan and she parked by the park that is across the street from P.S. 30 Elementary School. They got out and sat on a park bench. After a few minutes of quietness between them, Ami finally decided to ask what was up.

"So what's going on, Mako-chan?"

"Well..."

(A/N: As you can tell, that's where I'm from... not the park if anyone wanted to be a smart-ass)

* * *

Pound after pound, Nephrite was really mad now. He was straddling Malachite and realizing he was beating him to a bloody-pulp. He didn't care; the hurt he felt with having to share his one and only love with his ex crush. It was true that Nephrite still had feelings for Makoto since they got out of high school, but he realized he loved Malachite more. He wasn't sure of his feelings of anything anymore. After a minute of continuous beating on Malachite, he snapped back to reality and realized how much energy and power he had used. Since he worked with the Sailor Scouts, he hadn't used that much energy in a long time. He felt so tired and drained that he practically fell on Malachite. Though they both had supernatural powers, they hadn't used them in a long time, so Malachite didn't have any strength, either.

After he rolled off, Nephrite simply said, "You're not worth this energy. ...It's over, Malachite... it's over."

Malachite was amazed, hurting, and shocked beyond belief. Before he had any chance to say anything to Nephrite, Nephrite went back inside his house, staggering and all. Malachite just lay on the cold ground for a minute, realizing what happened.

'Wow... two relationships in one day...a fight... that I lost... what else can happen today?'

With that thought, Malachite rolled over and got up. He walked unsteadily to his car. Once inside, he cried all the way to the house that he had Makoto had once shared. The fact that he remembered that she wanted him out by the end of the week made him cry more. When he got there, he collapsed on the bed because of tiredness and pain, emotionally and physically. He cried himself to sleep. 

* * *

"...today, Nephrite invited me to lunch. I went with him and he told me... that he... and Malachite... had been sleeping together for the past eight months. Apparently, they have been in love for some time now without me knowing, or anyone else for that matter."

Ami didn't look shocked because she had suspicions for quite some time now, but she could never prove it. She was, however, shocked that Nephrite would tell her. Ami was the only one who knew about what he felt for her when they were still in high school. Aside from Malachite, Ami was Nephrite's best friend. She could remember on numerous occasions how Nephrite would describe what he felt for Makoto as "brighter than the stars, moons, and sun". she was surprised, though, when she first started speculating about him and Malachite. She couldn't believe he would do that to her, but she felt it wasn't her place to say anything about it.

For the first time since this whole ordeal, Makoto wasn't a wreck talking or thinking about it. Of course, she still had the remains the tears on her face and her eyes were still a bit puffy, but she was holding it together.

She told Ami everything that happened that day. Ami said nothing, mainly because she could say nothing, but the main reason because she wanted to be the supportive friend. She wanted to back up what Usagi had said about her not listening to the reasons why Nephrite and Malachite did it, but she decided to address that at a later time. She, of course, agreed to let Makoto stay for a few days until Malachite left the house. Ami offered to drive and Makoto gladly took her up on it. Ami house was only about thirty minutes away because she lived back in the Bronx, but Makoto fell asleep.

'I wonder what drove them to do this..." Ami thought as she drove back on the bridge to get to her home.

* * *

A/N: You guys have to give me a few days to put the next chappie up because I have important things to do, i.e.: alg. 2 test 2 morrow, all Friday my hair, Sat. I think i'm going out, Sunday I'm doing homework. So Monday, by the latest, the next chappie will be up. Peace and love,

Neobabyluna


	9. Eighth Chapter

**A/N: Sorry for the hiatus, guys; I've just been a tad bit busy. But yeah, on with this chapter!**

**Neobabyluna**

**_

* * *

Pleasures For _ _You:_**

_Chp. 8:

* * *

_

_Excerpt from the prequel "Pleasures For Me"_

"Damn it all!" he yelled.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"This is the 20th letter I tried to write to her, but it's just not working."

"Well, Nephrite, why don't you just tell her how you feel? I mean, you don't know if she'll like you or not."

"I don't even know why I'm bothering, Ami-chan; she'll probably see it as a sign of betrayal since you and I were together."

"Yeah, but... maybe if I tell her how you feel and that you and I are best friends and that I won't feel offended if you two get together."

"Ami, you would do that for me?"

"Yes, Neph... I love you... you know that."

"Yes, I know."

Nephrite and Ami held each other and kissed for a moment. Ami knew that that was going to be the last kiss they shared. She knew that he loved Makoto and not her. After their kiss, which seemed like an eternity, Ami pulled back, only to look at Nephrite's face, which like hers, had a few tears. He, too, knew that this would be the last intimate moment between them. It wasn't just because of Makoto. He knew that he couldn't keep playing with Ami's emotions the way that he did. He knew she deserved better.

Without saying a word, Ami went to go talk to Makoto about it.

* * *

_ Across town..._

"Mako-chan, will you meet me in the student hall at eight?" Malachite rehearsed to himself. He was more than elated when he found out that the four girls would be coming to the college that they attended, but even more ecstatic that Makoto would be there. He knew that he loved her since the first day he met her. Well, maybe he wasn't in love, but he felt a strong feeling from her.

"Ok, now all I have to do is call her... damn!!!"

_ A few minutes later..._

"Hello... Mako-chan? Yeah, well, I was wondering if... I was wondering if you wanted to join me in the student hall at eight. Oh, you would? Ok, great... I'll see you then."

After he hung up, he was euphoric. He didn't think she would say yes to him. After a few minutes of lingering over his happiness, he thought back at the party he went to the night before.

_ The night before..._

"Nephrite, are sure about this?"

"Mally, look... we should explore these things... we have been talking about this for awhile now..."

"Nephrite... alright, but this doesn't leave this room, ok?"

"You have my word, Mally."

The unsure Malachite walked over to Nephrite, who had his arms extended. As soon as Malachite reached him, Nephrite hugged him. After a few moments in the hug, Nephrite tilted Malachite's chin up to him. For the first time, Malachite realized how beautiful Nephrite's eyes were. As soon as their lips touched, Malachite thought back to when they first started talking about their decision to even do this.

_ A month before..._

"Malachite... I've been thinking about something. Now if you start to feel uncomfortable, we don't have to talk about it, but..."

"Neph... please say what you have to... I'll listen. You know we're like brothers."

With a big breathe, Nephrite said, "Malachite, I don't know if you've noticed, but I think there are strong sexual feelings between us."

Malachite didn't know what to say, but he realized he couldn't deny it. Since last year, Malachite felt feelings towards his life long friend that he thought shouldn't be there... But he couldn't shake them. Now, as he stood there, stunned, he knew that things wouldn't be the same.

Nephrite continued. "I know that you like Makoto and I know that you wouldn't dare appear any other way than straight in front of anyone else, but I can't help but to ask you if you possibly want to experiment with me. This would be my first gay experience as well... look; you don't have to if you don't want to... Look, why don't I give you awhile to think about because I can tell you're a bit shocked. If you don't, we won't have to ever talk about this again."

With that, Nephrite walked out of the room.

_ Back to when Nephrite and Malachite kissed..._

Malachite snapped out of his thoughts as he felt Nephrite's tongue trying to get into his mouth. He, reluctantly, opened his mouth to his partner. He knew, from then on, that he and Nephrite would have to hide this from their friends... he just wasn't sure how long it would be.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry if this confused you. Let me clear it up if you are confused... this chapter was telling you the history between Malachite and Nephrite. There is a lot more, but that's not until the prequel. I just wanted to let you guys know how they got together. This maybe the exact same way it'll be in the prequel or it may be a tad bit different. Gimme feedback!!! And if you happen to have ideas, give 'em! **


	10. Ninth Chapter

**A/N: Some parts in this story are from the prequel and it also contains Yuri (female/female). To get the full details, you have to read it at Adultfanfic. Don't be fooled; the extreme sex parts will be in further chapters. Oh, by the way, thank you to all me faithful readers/reviewers: Babymar-mar, Athena Kyle, Girls of Darkness, Clemen, Angel, and Ssj2lizzie... you guys let me know that I'm doing something right, so I just want you to know that I thank you very much! You won't be dissapointed when this story ends... but if you want to know something or you want to suggest something, I'm open about it. On with the story...  
  
Neobabyluna**

* * *

_**Pleasures For You:**  
  
Chp. 9:  
_

* * *

After they arrived in front of the house, Ami nudged Makoto to wake her up. Makoto forgot where she was, but soon remembered when she saw Greg, Ami's husband, working on the front lawn. She smiled because she knew her best friend was happy, but frowned when she remembered her own dismal life. Makoto had never felt as vulnerable as she did that day.  
  
Ami got out of the car and popped the trunk so that Makoto could get her bags out of the car. While Makoto did this, Ami gave Greg a very quick rundown of what was happening. Greg, although he loved Mako-chan just as much as the other girls, was very intrigued as to why Ami always did things for her.  
  
That night after he and his wife made love, he decided to be inquisitive about it.  
  
"Ami-chan, why is it that you and Mako-chan are so close?"  
  
Ami blushed and turned away from him.  
  
"Um, we have been like this since college. We just have this... bond."  
  
"Is that all it is?"  
  
"Honey, what are you trying to get at?"  
  
"Well, I just thought maybe something traumatic happened is all. But, that couldn't be because you would have told me about it, right?"  
  
"Of course, sweetie. Now it has been a long day; please go to sleep."  
  
"Goodnight, sweet-heart."  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
Ami lay awake for the next two or three hours just thinking about what happened when they were in college. She would never forget it. It was like it just happened yesterday.

* * *

_**Two years ago... (Excerpt from the prequel)**_  
  
"Mako-chan, I know that I should have called before I came up, but... I just have something to tell you."  
  
"Ami-chan, it's ok. What's so urgent, though?"  
  
"Well... whoa!" Ami tripped over one of Makoto's shoes and she fell into Makoto's arms.  
  
They briefly looked at each other while still in that position. Makoto laughed it off and Ami blushed, profusely. Just as Ami was about to pick herself up, Makoto held on to her a bit tighter.  
  
"Mako-chan, what are you..."  
  
"Ami, do you know how cute you look when you blush?"  
  
"Mako, I..."  
  
She was silenced by Makoto's kiss. Ami had never, would never think of Makoto like that. They were best friends. And furthermore, Ami had never thought of a girl in that matter. But as she and her best friend kissed, she thought of Makoto in more intimate ways. Her thoughts were so intimate that they moistened her panties. Makoto pried Ami's mouth open so that she could slip tongue into their kiss. Ami, halfhearted, opened her mouth and melted more into the kiss. Suddenly, she realized what they were doing, so she pulled away, falling onto the couch.  
  
"Makoto... we can't do this. The reason I came over here was to tell you that..."  
  
"Ami-chan... the truth is I always wanted to experiment, sexually, with you. You are just so innocent and such a beauty... Look, if you are uncomfortable, we'll forget this ever happened, but I just can't help what I feel."  
  
This silenced Ami. She thought long and hard and realized that she was in college.  
  
'Almost everything should be done at least once...'  
  
Ami shocked Makoto, and herself for that matter, by unbuttoning her shirt. It fell off her shoulders, revealing no bra. Makoto really took a realization of what they were about to do. She knew that this would either make them closer, distant, or the exact same. She knew in her heart, though, that nothing would be the same anymore...

* * *

**_A/N: WAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! CLIFF HANGER!!!!!!!_**

**If there are any ideas that you guys have, although I know the direction of this story, I don't have everything together yet, gimme some suggestions. Or if there's any questions you guys have, just leave them in the review section or email me. I really want to hear your feed back.**


	11. Malachite's POV

**

* * *

A/N: I know I haven't cleared this up, but I just made this up. Malachite, Nephrite, Zoicite, Jadeite, and Mamoru were sophomores when the five girls came to the college. When the men were in their senior year, Malachite and Makoto started going out. When the women were seniors, Makoto and Malachite started living together. The year after, they got their house and were living in it ever since... well, until just now. So that makes three years that they were together. I hope that cleared it up if anyone was confused... I almost confused my damn self. (L.O.L) But this is Malachite's POV. My brain needs a rest since I just finished the 10th chapter, but I won't post it for a few days... just to make you suffer... (L.O.L) This starts before he and Makoto start going out. It may help you to see his point of view more since you're probably thinking he's a selfish bastard. Don't get it wrong; I'm not condoling cheating because I don't like cheaters myself. Anyways, on with the story!!!! Oh, by the way, the lines tell you it's a time change.**

* * *

_**Pleasures For You:**  
  
Malachite's POV:_

* * *

_Senior year in college..._

I can't believe that I'm thinking of my best friend like this! I've known Nephrite since... since we were toddlers... I can't think like this about him...

* * *

_A week later..._  
  
"Malachite... I've been thinking about something. Now if you start to feel uncomfortable, we don't have to talk about it, but..."  
  
"Neph... please say what you have to... I'll listen. You know we're like brothers."  
  
With a big breathe, Nephrite said, "Malachite, I don't know if you've noticed, but I think there are strong sexual feelings between us."  
  
Did my ears just deceive me? Did he really just say what I think he said? As he stood there and looked at me, I could only think of the day when I realized that I loved him.

* * *

_Senior year in high school...  
_  
"Hey Mally, you want a beer?"  
  
"Neph, you know I don't drink that crap. I don't even know how you can 'cause it's just gross!"  
  
"Hey, don't knock the hustle! Look, after what happened with you and Amira, you need one."  
  
**(A/N: Not Amira as in Haruka because I have been using their actual names... well, except for Malachite cuz I forget his Japanese name)**  
  
"Yeah, but I deserved it... I was horrible to her."  
  
"How do you figure? You gave that girl the world and she cheated on you. You need someone who's going to love you for you, man."  
  
"Neph..."  
  
"Don't argue... shit... if I was a broad, I'd fuck you... not even just that. You're a really great guy."  
  
I blushed.  
  
"You really think so?"  
  
"Yeah, if I was gay, I think I'd tongue you down right now."  
  
I thought, for sure, that it was the beer talking and not Nephrite, but when I looked in his eyes, I could see the sincerity. I knew I wasn't gay but I couldn't help catching a boner from it from him.  
  
Later that night, we went out to a party. We saw Amira there, but I didn't take much notice. She ran up to me, crying and shit talking about how her man left her and now she couldn't live without me. I was about to forgive her, in my ignorance, when Nephrite came to may side. He told her off, telling her she wasn't shit and that she didn't deserve me. Throughout his whole speech, I thought I saw him look at me in an intimate way, so I blushed. He gave me a questioning look, so I just went into the bathroom. He came in a few minutes later to ask if I was ok. I told him I was and I figured, because he didn't bring it up, that he hadn't noticed my blush.

* * *

_Back to senior year in college..._As I sat there thinking about that time, Nephrite continued. "I know that you like Makoto and I know that you wouldn't dare appear any other way than straight in front of anyone else, but I can't help but to ask you if you possibly want to experiment with me. This would be my first gay experience as well... look; you don't have to if you don't want to... Look, why don't I give you awhile to think about because I can tell you're a bit shocked. If you don't, we won't have to ever talk about this again."  
  
With that, Nephrite walked out of the room. I stood there, stunned and amazed. I didn't know what to say. I wasn't sure what I could say to him next time I saw him. That was another thing... Makoto. I think she knows that I like her... but now... damn it!!! I'm so confused... I don't know what to do about my feelings for her. I don't know what to do about me feelings for him. Maybe I could have them both. Nah... they wouldn't go for that and it wouldn't be fair. But...

* * *

_A month later...  
_  
"Nephrite, are sure about this?"  
  
"Mally, look... we should explore these things... we have been talking about this for awhile now..."  
  
"Nephrite... alright, but this doesn't leave this room, ok?"  
  
"You have my word, Mally."  
  
I was so very unsure about this whole thing. I walked over to Nephrite, who had his arms extended. As soon as I reached him, Nephrite hugged me. After a few moments in the hug, Nephrite tilted my chin up to him. For the first time, I realized how beautiful Nephrite's eyes were.  
  
Since that night a month ago, we agreed that we would do this one-day... I just wasn't sure it would come this soon. I have been battling what I feel for him and Makoto. I feel so strongly about her... and I want to ask her out, but what about Nephrite? He knows how I feel... and he has no problem with being second... No! I can't do this to them.  
  
As soon as I was about to stop this, I snapped out of my thoughts as I felt Nephrite's tongue trying to get into my mouth. I opened my mouth with a hunger that I didn't know was there. I knew there was something I had to say to him, but for the life of me, I couldn't remember. No, the only thoughts I had was that I loved this man that was in my arms. I thought of no one else but him.  
  
Once we pulled back, I remembered what I had to say and felt wonderful, but horrible. I felt like I just opened a can of worms that I should have just left the lid on.  
  
Nephrite smiled at me and I felt like melting at the moment. His smile... so diviner, so... I don't even think words could describe the passion that filled through me. He and I had been friends for so many years... so many years of me wanting him, and now, I have him. I wasn't quite sure that's what I wanted anymore because I wanted Makoto.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity, I found out how to use my vocal cords again. That kiss was something else... something I never thought I would experience.  
  
"Nephrite... I don't know if this is wise. I... I think I'm on the verge of falling in love with Makoto."  
  
It looked as if his whole world collapsed. He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it.  
  
"Mally, we were only experimenting. We never have to do this again if that's what you want."  
  
"Neph... I do want this... us... but I want Makoto as well. This won't be fair to either one of you, so I need to think about this whole situation."  
  
With kissing me on my cheek, he just walked out the room.

* * *

_The next day..._  
  
"Mako-chan, will you meet me in the student hall at eight?" I rehearsed to himself. I was more than elated when I found out that the four girls would be coming to the college that we attended, but even more ecstatic that Makoto would be there. I've known that I have loved her since the first day we met. Well, maybe it wasn't love, but what I feel is very strong about her.  
  
"Ok, now all I have to do is call her... damn!!!"

* * *

_A few minutes later...  
_  
"Hello... Mako-chan? Hi... I'm fine. Yeah, well, I was wondering if... I was wondering if you wanted to join me in the student hall at eight. Oh, you would? Ok, great... I'll see you then."  
  
Well, I sat the whole day and night deciding what I should do... and I chose Makoto. I did have such a strong love for Nephrite... but I wanted to know where me and Makoto's relationship would go. Curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought him back...

* * *

_Three years later...  
_  
"Mally, you can't deny the sexual tension between us during these past two years... you know, I can't believe I let you get out of my grasp before, but I'm not gonna let it happen again."  
  
Nephrite had me pinned up against his office desk. We planned that afternoon to have lunch, but he told me to meet him in his office first. Things between us were pretty much the same as it was three years ago when we first kissed. We acted as if nothing happened between us, but now, this was something we couldn't avoid. I knew this day was going to come sooner or later, but I would have preferred for the later. Way later...  
  
"Neph... you know we can't do this... not here, not now."  
  
Nephrite kissed me. I felt like I was floating, but unlike three years ago, I knew I had to stop it. The only problem was that I had nowhere to go, nowhere to retreat to. I had to stand there and succumb to his will... not that I didn't want to... I knew this was wrong because I loved Makoto with all my heart. As a matter of fact, I want to marry her. But all the while, I couldn't think straight. My blood boiled with passion for this man that was my best friend. I love him... I really do, but...  
  
With all the strength I could muster up, I pushed him away. Nephrite was always stronger than me, but I managed to push him a few steps away from me.  
  
He looked at me with fear, sorrow, rage, and unbelief, all struggling to be the only emotion on his face. He looked like I just slapped him.  
  
"Malachite... tell me you don't want this right now and I will never again..."  
  
"Neph," I put my hand on his face, "I do want this, but this isn't fair to Makoto and this isn't fair to you."  
  
"I know, but... if I can't have you all to myself... I can just share you."  
  
"Nephrite..."  
  
His finger covered my lips to silence me.  
  
"Listen, I know this isn't right, but... I just can't let you go and I don't want to have to. Now, do you want this?"  
  
I knew this day, these minutes, these seconds...this moment would change my life for better or worse.  
  
"...Yes."

* * *

_Months later..._  
  
"Hey baby! I'm so glad... what's wrong?"  
  
I was preparing our dinner when Makoto came home. She looked so angry.  
  
_"How could you? After all I have done for you, all that I have given to you... This is how you repay me!"_  
  
"Mako... baby... what on earth are you talking about?"  
  
_"You were fucking Nephrite behind my back the whole fucking time!!!"_  
  
I didn't know what to say to her... I couldn't believe she found out. I just stood there with my mouth opened slightly ajar. I felt so... betrayed. I couldn't believe Nephrite would go behind my back and tell Makoto about us.  
  
"Mako-chan, I..."  
  
**_Slap!_  
**  
_"Malachite, it is over. I never want to see you again! I can't believe you would do this to me!"  
_  
"Makoto, I never meant..."  
  
"Oh, you never meant to hurt me, right? Do you realize you were hurting me even time you fucked him? Or how about all those nights when I thought you had business with him or arguments or what ever else, you were just playing touch me here grab me there with him!" With a quick moment of thought, Makoto put everything together. "It was him, wasn't it?"  
  
"What... it was him when?"  
  
"That night I saw you across the street in the restaurant kissing another girl... it was him, wasn't it."  
  
"Makoto..."  
  
_"Answer the fucking question! Was is Nephrite you were kissing or not?"  
_  
"Yes, but I told him that he and I couldn't see each other for a while. I told him how much I love you and how I want to marry you."  
  
_"Why don't you go and marry him cause it definitely won't be me."  
_  
"Makoto..."  
  
"It's over, Malachite. I'll be staying with people who really care about me. By the end of the week, I want all your shit out of my house."  
  
"Makoto..."  
  
With that, she walked into our bedroom and grabbed a bunch of clothes. She stormed out of the door without even giving me a goodbye look. I felt so hurt, but my anger took over me. I knew I had to go to the source of this whole thing and it wasn't going to be pretty.  
  
I drove over to his house like a madman.  
  
_**"NEPHRITE!"**_ I yelled towards his window.  
  
"Oh, hey Malachite. How are you?"  
  
_"Don't be fucking coy with me... come down here, now!"  
_  
I couldn't believe he was going to act like everything was all fucking fine and dandy!  
  
"Alright, hold on."  
  
As soon as he started to try and explain I punched him in the face.  
  
"Malachite! That wasn't called for!" Nephrite yelled.  
  
"Oh, I'll tell you what wasn't called for. Why the fuck did you tell Makoto about us?!" I yelled back.  
  
Just as Nephrite was about to answer, I jabbed him in the jaw. Nephrite coughed up a little blood and although I didn't mean to, rage and betrayal took over me. He called upon his power, so I called upon mine. Our skins glowed, light dancing in the shadows. We stood there for a second, just staring each other down. Nephrite charged at me and when I tried to dodge, he tackled me to the ground. We struggled, both trying to over power one another, for a good minute. I finally caught Nephrite in the jaw. Neph gave me a fake out and I went for it. He caught me in the nose and I could feel and hear the bone break.  
  
I couldn't believe it came down to blow-to-blow between us... and not the good kind that I loved to do with him. He continued with blow after blow, body-shot to face-shot... taking all of his anger and frustration out on me.  
  
Well, because we hadn't exerted this much fighting energy since we fought with the Sailor Soldiers, we were both exhausted.  
  
Nephrite rolled off of me.  
  
He simply said, "You're not worth this energy. ...It's over, Malachite... it's over."  
  
I was amazed, hurting, and shocked beyond belief. Before I had any chance to say anything to Nephrite, Nephrite went back inside his house, staggering and all. I just lay down on the cold ground for a minute, realizing what happened.  
  
_'Wow... two relationships in one day...a fight... that I lost... what else can happen today?' I thought to myself._  
  
With that thought, I rolled over and got up. I walked, unsteadily, to my car. I cried all the way to the house that Makoto and I had once shared. Then I remembered that she wanted me out by the end of the week made me cry more.  
  
Once I got to the beautiful house that Makoto wanted so badly, I collapsed on the bed because of tiredness and pain, emotionally and physically. I cried myself to sleep that night and the seven days and nights after.  
  
Night after night, I just thought about all the things that Makoto and I shared in this house. I remembered how we got the house... after the fire in our old apartment. And I remembered how she went to Japan to see my mother just to get all my old baby pictures back that had been burned. She even put them in a photo album for me.  
  
I remembered all the times we made love in the last three years, even if I lost count. I remembered when we first got into this house, how we christened every room, from the kitchen to the bathroom to the roof to the front and back porch.  
  
I just couldn't believe it was ending like this and I knew I had to find out why on earth Nephrite would tell her. He told me he wanted to share me... he told me he loved me... why would he do this to me...  
  
This made me remember back to the night before all of this happened. I just saw Nephrite...  
  
I met Nephrite at the spot were we always have lunch. For some reason, I could have sworn I was being followed, so I was looking around nervously.  
  
"You have to stop calling me like this. Makoto may find out."  
  
I have to admit, the little getup Nephrite was in was quite amusing, but this was no time for fun and games.  
  
Wearing a big hat and a big pair of sunglasses, Nephrite replied, "Don't worry; she'll never suspect you're cheating on her. She's too in love with you to believe you'd cheat on her with another woman... let alone a man." He said the last with a warm smile that would make anyone cream in his or her underwear.  
  
I grabbed onto the other man's hands.  
  
"I know, Nephrite, but you never know. We have to keep this low-key... which is why I don't think we should see each other for awhile."  
  
Nephrite grabbed onto my hands tighter.  
  
"Mally... I love you... I need you... Don't get me wrong, I like Mako-chan just as much as the next person, but why do I have to come second to her? You and I were together before you even know her."  
  
"Neph, I know... and as much as I love you, I love her a lot... I want to marry her."  
  
Rising out of his seat, Nephrite almost yelled at me.  
  
"What the fuck! No... hell no!! It's out of the question!"  
  
"Neph, please calm down... just sit and listen."  
  
"Look, why don't we talk about this later."  
  
I stood and put my hands on his shoulders.  
  
"I love you... never forget that."  
  
I smiled at him and he returned his beautiful smile.  
  
"I love you too, Mally."  
  
Nephrite leaned in and gave me a kiss. At first, I was stiff against him since I still had a distinct feeling that someone was following me. I, eventually, melted into in the kiss. My love fed at my tongue, hungrily. A few minutes later, we parted from each other.

* * *

_Current moment..._  
  
I have to find a way to talk to him... but how?

* * *

**A/N: I know... very long chappie, but hey, you had to know everything going on, you know? I think I'll do Nephrite's POV since no one knows why he told her... I haven't decided. I hope this cleared up some of you guys' uncertainty of any kind and I hope you liked it. Review please!**


	12. Nephrite's POV

**A/N: Well, here you guys go. I hope you liked Malachite's POV... that was the first one I've ever done in my good... three years of doing fan fiction. Actually, this is the longest chapter story I've ever done as well. Well damn... surprising myself with new things every day... (LOL). Some parts of the story will leave you out in the cold because you really won't hear about it until the prequel. And some parts of this story will be told over (you know, since it was in the chapters or in Malachite's POV). And some parts will be very new. This will, most likely, be the longest chapter in this story. Just like Malachite's POV, the lines represents time changes. On with the story...**

_****_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Pleasures For You:**_

_Nephrite's POV:_

* * *

_Current time..._

I love him with all my heart, but I love her, too. Maybe, this will bring us all closer...

* * *

_Senior year in high school... (6 yrs. Ago)_

"Hey, have you noticed the way Makoto looks at me when we see each other?"

"Mally, I don't take notice to juniors... you know that."

I knew that was way past a lie. The truth was I was in love with Makoto... and it was ever since her and I...

_

* * *

_

_Prom night... (A month before the conversation above)_

"Nephrite... I have a confession," a semi-drunk Ami said.

I smiled at her, knowing I shouldn't take advantage of this blued hair beauty but I knew I had to if I wanted to get her. The truth was, I loved Ami like a sister... but nothing more and she didn't realize that. I knew that I had to get to Ami first before I was able to get to Makoto.

"And what's that, Baby?"

"I've always wanted to have a threesome."

I didn't know what to say to that, so I just gave her a surprised look. This was working way too well way too fast. I hadn't expected her to want to do anything like that. This was turning out to be a wonderful night.

Makoto and Jadeite came to the prom, mainly because they were best friends. Jadeite was long gone and passed out on my couch. My parents wouldn't be home for another three days, so I took every advantage I had of that. Malachite and his date, Amira went to some hotel. Mamoru and Usagi went back to his place. And Rei... I'm not sure where she was, but I hope out of danger. She was basically like my kid sister after her grandfather died of cancer a few years back. He was a great man and since my parents respected him so much, we took her in.

"And who do you want to have it with, my dear?"

As I asked that, my penis sprung up. There was only one other person in the room and it was Makoto. She was drunk... maybe a little too drunk to remember anything that was going on... or what was going to go on.

In a slurred voice, Makoto said, "I think she wants to fuck the both of us."

In my years of knowing Makoto, I don't think I've ever known her to be so bold. Of course she always spoke up, but I've never heard her be bold about sex. This was getting me going.

"Is that what you want, Ami?"

"Yes, sweetie... I know you want her and not me."

I looked into her eyes and I didn't see the Ami I knew. Yes, Ami was always smart, knowing way more than anyone her age. The Ami I saw was the regal one from her planet, Mercury. She may have not been in that form, but what I saw made me want to run because she knew that truth. She knew that I didn't love her like she loved me... she knew it all, while I thought she was totally oblivious to it.

Well, a man is going to be a man... especially with two enticing sexy women to have sex with. Makoto, with her sleek, almost sheer, short dress was looking ever so sexy with this Cheshire smile... most likely because of the alcohol. Her sexy, exotic look turned me on every second.

_

* * *

_

_Thoughts end..._

I took her virginity. I always thought she wasn't, especially because of her sex appeal. It was a wild and crazy night between us. I'm not sure if Ami remembers or not, but I know Makoto doesn't. She apologized for anything that she might have done that night because of the alcohol in her system. I was kind of glad because I didn't want her to know how I feel about her... at least, not just yet.

"Neph, you can't tell me you haven't looked at Makoto in a sexual way. No man can lie on that one."

"Mally... alright, sure; I'll admit that I have. I'd be crazy not to. But c'mon; Ami and I just broke up... what is it? Drop one junior and pick up another? I don't think so... plus, they're best friends. I couldn't do that."

"I'm not asking if you slept with the girl or anything. I'm just asking if you've noticed how sexy she is."

"Like I said, I'd be crazy if I said I didn't."

_

* * *

_

_Last month in senior year..._

"Man, can you believe what she just did?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry, Mally."

"Neph... do you know how much this hurts?"

Malachite had just found out Amira was cheating on him and he needed a shoulder to cry on. I'm his best friend, why wouldn't I be there. But for some reason, I felt more than just friendship between him and I. It went way deeper than brotherhood, as well. I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but I envisioned him naked and got a stiffy.

To hide the boner I just caught, I got up and went to the bathroom. I had to talk myself down from it. I mean, me... gay?! It sounded so bazaar in my head, but something felt right about it. Of course, I shook it off. I mean, even if I did feel... feelings towards men... he was like a brother to me.

After I came back out, Malachite was crying. He lied on my lap the whole night until he fell asleep. It took so much, feeling like too much, restraint to keep from getting a boner. I don't know what's happening, but I wish it would stop.

* * *

_A few days later..._

"Hey, Mally; you want to go to this party? I heard everyone who's everyone would be there."

"Yeah, Neph; and so will she."

Even though we were in the middle of a conversation, I asked him if he wanted a beer.

"Neph, you know I don't drink that crap. I don't even know how you can 'cause it's just gross!"

"Hey, don't knock the hustle! Look, after what happened with you and her, you need one."

We made it official that we wouldn't say Amira's name anymore, so we simply settled for "her". He was right; I knew she would be there, but I knew that he would have to face her again one day, and damnit, today was that day. I know it felt a little too soon for reunions, but he need to be a man and stop bitchen up because the more he did that, the more shit he will go through in future relationships.

"Yeah, but I deserved it... I was horrible to her." Malachite said.

"How do you figure? You gave that girl the world and she cheated on you. You need someone who's going to love you for you, man."

"Neph..."

"Don't argue... shit... if I was a broad, I'd fuck you... not even just that. You're a really great guy."

"You really think so?"

"Yeah, if I was gay, I think I'd tongue you down right now."

I couldn't believe I said that shit!! It wasn't like me... at least, he didn't know that it was like me. I saw him blush and couldn't help but to wonder if maybe he felt something. We looked each other in the eyes and I turned away first. I couldn't help it.

I just cleared my throat to get back to the topic on hand.

"Look, she may be there, but there will be plenty of other females there... someone with shapely legs, gorgeous ass, titties for days..."

"Neph, who the hell are you talking about?"

"The beautiful brunette we both know as Makoto."

_**SHIT!**_ Why did I just do that! Makoto's mine... maybe he won't go for her.

"Yeah, she is very beautiful... but I'm not ready."

I think I let out breath I didn't know I was holding... until...

"Malachite, what's with the smile?"

"You know what... maybe I should go after Mako-chan. She's very beautiful and we have so many things in common..."

I started to panic.

"Um... now that I think about it, Makoto's out of your league, don't you think?"

"No... hell no! You mean to tell me you can't feel the spark between us."

Think fast... think fast...

"Yeah, but you know we're leaving to go to college in a few months... in America, might I add."

"Yeah, that's true." Malachite said, sulkily.

I, mentally, gave myself a pat on the back for that one and literally gave Malachite a pat on the back since I busted his bubble.

"Don't worry; maybe you'll find a nice American girl."

"Yeah, maybe Neph... just maybe."

Well, a little after that we went to a party. Of course we saw Amira, but Malachite tried his damnedest not to notice. She tried playing him like a sucker, but I put a stop to that.

"Mally, baby..."

"Bitch, only his closest friends call him that... people who love him. And Amira, you don't love him."

"Nephrite, you don't know how I feel about him. I love him... I really do."

"No you don't. If is wasn't for Benyshuto fucking some other girl, you'd be at home kissing his ass."

"Fuck you!"

"Nah, you did that to Malachite... too bad you're slutty ass won't be able to that anymore. You ain't shit, Amira. Get your skank ass the hell away from us!"

She ran off crying. When I looked over to Malachite, I could tell he was blushing. I gave him a look, kind of asking why he was, but then he ran off in the bathroom. I went to see if he was alright, making sure not to mention what I saw. He told me he was cool, but he wanted to go home. I offered to drive him, but he told me to have fun. And have fun, I did.

"Mako-chan, how are you?"

"Hey, Neph! How are you, sweetie?"

"I'm fine, baby. Ya wanna dance?"

"Sure!"

We danced the night away. I got a few feels here and there, but not as much as I wanted.

"Hey, Mako-chan, can I ask you a question?"

"Yes... what is it?"

"Do you find me attractive?"

"Of course... who wouldn't? I mean, look at your eyes... they're something you can get lost in. Your body is... so built and muscular and oh so very sexy. Your lips are so... luscious..."

I kissed her. I couldn't help it. We kept kissing and swaying to the beat of the music. I opened my eyes to see Ami standing there... She wasn't sad or happy. She just gave an acknowledging look and walked away. I didn't want to stop, but I wasn't sure that I should keep going.

Moments later, Makoto pulled back.

"You know... we shouldn't do this... at least not here..."

I looked at her. We looked eyes for a minute and I realized what she was asking me. I grabbed her hand and led her through the crowd, trying to make sure we didn't see Ami. I knew Makoto wanted this, but I knew if she saw her best friend, nothing would happen between us.

We kissed through the whole parking lot to get to my car. Since the party wasn't far from my house, it took no time to drive there. Makoto played with my dick throughout the whole time. I thought for sure we would crash. I could hardly concentrate on my driving.

Once we arrived in front of my house, we were kissing again. I, hurriedly, got out and opened her door. Once we were out of the car, we kept kissing. We kissed down the driveway and up to the doorstep. I got out the keys, opened the door, and tackled her to the couch.

Very quickly, maybe a little too quick, a mixture of clothes was on the floor. We kept kissing and feeling all over each other. I picked her up to take her to the bedroom when she wrapped her legs around my waist. I thought I would bust a nut right then and there, but I was able to hold off. When we got to my bedroom, I grabbed a condom out of my dresser and slipped it on. I through her on the bed where we started kissing again. I ate her out to get her ready. I remember from the first time that I had sex with her that she was really tight. Once she had her first of many orgasms that night, I entered her, getting a nut-worthy moan from her.

About four hours later, we both collapsed from fatigue. She fell asleep in my arms and I knew that she had to be mine for the rest of my life.

After I fell asleep, I had a dream about Malachite. He and I were making love on the sand... It felt so real... so relieving. I felt at so much ease... When I woke up, with Makoto still in my arms, I realized that I had just nutted. I couldn't believe I just had a wet dream about my best friend... about another guy. For some reason... I liked it and wished I could do it for real.

Once I realized what I was thinking, I got out of bed and went to rinse my face off with cold water. I looked at my reflection in the mirror and realized I had a lot of thinking to do. There was just so much that I didn't understand about myself yet, but I knew, for the sake of my friendship with Malachite, I had to find out.

_

* * *

_

_(Five months later) Freshman year in college..._

"Mally, I want you to..."

"Neph?"

I woke up... realizing I was talking in my sleep. I blushed a deep crimson red... With one slip of the tongue, he would have know what I was dreaming about. He would have known what I was thinking for the past five months.

"Oh, sorry... I was dreaming, I suppose... but I don't remember on earth it was about."

I had to add that last part in just in case he had asked me what it was about.

"I guess I was in it, though, 'cause you said that you wanted something, but I woke you up before you finished... Well... whatever. It's not as if you were gonna say you wanted me to fuck you or something."

He laughed and smacked me on my knee. I just chuckled and got out of the bed.

We had been sharing the dorm room for the past two months and I had been having that same dream, if not a little more detailed here and there. This was the first time it had ever gone that far... that I would be talking in my sleep and about to reveal something I wasn't sure of myself. Even though it had been five months ago since I had that first dream about him and I, I wasn't sure of what I felt. I wasn't sure if it was just a phase or if I really was bisexual. I don't know, but I need to find out before anything goes on between my sleep talking and Malachite.

I know that I can't figure this out on my own, so I'll go to see Setsuna... she is an oracle.

_

* * *

_

_A week later..._

"Hello Nephrite. What brings you to my realm?"

"Setsuna... I need your help."

"What do you feel?"

"Wa-what? Feel about what?"

"About your white haired partner... what do you feel?"

"That's what I came to you for."

She turned to me.

"You know..."

"I-I... I love him."

"Are you sure?"

"Y-yes... I think..."

"No! Are you sure?"

"... Yes. I love him with all my heart."

With the blink of an eye, I wound up back in my dorm room.

"Gees... goodbye, Setsuna."

Sophomore Year in college...

"Nephrite, Malachite, Zoisite, Jadeite, and Mamoru!"

We all looked up from the t.v. and saw Usagi, Makoto, Ami, Rei, and Minako standing in the doorway of the student hall. We rushed to each other. All you were able to see and hear was bodies hugging together and kisses. I totally forgot they were going to come here.

_

* * *

_

_Weeks later..._

We taught the girls English on a daily basis. We were in the Big Apple and you couldn't get very far without knowing a little bit of English.

Makoto and I didn't exactly exclusively see each other, mainly because of Ami and Malachite, but also because I still wasn't sure of whether I wanted to tell Malachite my true feelings. I did love him, but the longer I saw Makoto, I started falling in love with her, too.

_

* * *

_

_Junior year in college..._

"Nephrite! Makoto!"

Damnit! Makoto and I looked up from kissing, only to see Usagi, Rei, and Mina in the doorway. Little did anyone in the room, other than me, know that Ami didn't care. She knew how we felt about each other for the past two years. Everyone else was totally oblivious to it, but she wasn't.

Makoto looked at them then looked at me. She panicked and I can't blame her. She ran out the room, leaving the other three girls to give me the death stare. They looked at me for a second and then ran after Makoto.

Just when I was getting really close to her, they had to mess it up. I felt so much contempt for them, but I couldn't blame them. They didn't know how we felt. I'm not sure if Makoto feels the same way, but...

_

* * *

_

_Senior Year in college..._

Ok... today is the day. Makoto and I haven't been really talking for the past year. We talk we we're in our group or something, but we don't talk exclusively. That gave me time to think about everything. Everything down to my feelings for Makoto to my feelings for Malachite. And I realized that... I wanted... no, needed Malachite in my life...

_

* * *

_

_A few hours later..._

"Malachite... I've been thinking about something. Now if you start to feel uncomfortable, we don't have to talk about it, but..."  
  
"Neph... please say what you have to... I'll listen. You know we're like brothers."  
  
With a big breathe, I said, "Malachite, I don't know if you've noticed, but I think there are strong sexual feelings between us."

I could see his eyes balloon up and he looked like he was all chocked up.

I could tell he was thinking, so I decided to continue.

"I know that you like Makoto and I know that you wouldn't dare appear any other way than straight in front of anyone else, but I can't help but to ask you if you possibly want to experiment with me. This would be my first gay experience as well... look; you don't have to if you don't want to... Look, why don't I give you awhile to think about because I can tell you're a bit shocked. If you don't, we won't have to ever talk about this again."  
  
After I told him that, I walked out of the room. I knew I had him because I could see the love in his eyes. It took me four years to realize what I felt and I wasn't going to let him go that easily. Call me selfish, but if I can't have Makoto, neither can he. She can't have him if I can't either. Maybe I could have them both...

_

* * *

_

_A month later...  
_  
"Nephrite, are sure about this?"  
  
"Mally, look... we should explore these things... we have been talking about this for awhile now..."  
  
"Nephrite... alright, but this doesn't leave this room, ok?"  
  
"You have my word, Mally."

I knew it. We talked about it for the past four weeks, but now, the time has finally come.

I held my arms out to him and like a moth to a flame, he came to me. He and I hugged for a minute. I moved back a little and tilted his head up to mine, speaking that I'm a bit taller than him.

He looked into my eyes and I looked into his. He came closer to my lips and I came closer to his. Once our lips touched, our hearts danced... it was just blissful. He seemed very shy, so I probed his lips so that our tongues could dance the same dance that our hearts were.

I felt his insecurity slip away as his tongue and my tongue met. We kissed like that for a few minutes. When I pulled back, I smiled at him, but I didn't get a smile in return.

"Nephrite... I don't know if this is wise. I... I think I'm on the verge of falling in love with Makoto."  
  
I wanted to say something, but had nothing to say. I didn't think it would happen this way.

"Mally, we were only experimenting. We never have to do this again if that's what you want."  
  
"Neph... I do want this... us... but I want Makoto as well. This won't be fair to either one of you, so I need to think about this whole situation." 

I was still at a loss for words, so I simply kissed him on his cheek and left the room.

_

* * *

_

_The next day..._

"Damn it all!"

"What's wrong?" Ami asked.

"This is the 20th letter I tried to write to her, but it's just not working."

I knew I would have to try and hurt the could-be relationship between Makoto and Malachite, so I decided to confess my love to her.

"Well, Nephrite, why don't you just tell her how you feel? I mean, you don't know if she'll like you or not."

"I don't even know why I'm bothering, Ami-chan; she'll probably see it as a sign of betrayal since you and I were together."

"Yeah, but... maybe if I tell her how you feel and that you and I are best friends and that I won't feel offended if you two get together."

"Ami, you would do that for me?"

"Yes, Neph... I love you... you know that."

"Yes, I know."

I held and we kissed for what I knew would be the last real kiss between us. I can't just keep stringing her along like this. She deserves much better; something I just can't give her. There was so much passion held in that one kiss that made me wonder why I didn't love her for her. I did love her, but not the way that she wanted and needed me to. I got a bit misty eyed and so did she. I felt her first tear fall on my cheek and when we pulled back I could tell there would be plenty more. Not in front of me, though. When you have Usagi as a friend, you tend to learn how to be strong.

Without saying a word, Ami left so that she could go talk to Makoto. When she came back a few hours later with an exhausted look on her face...

"Don't ask, Nephrite. Just know that Malachite and Makoto are going on a date tonight. You were minutes too late... I'm sorry."

She looked like she had just went at it in the bedroom... mentally and physically, I shrugged my shoulders and realized defeat. I had failed myself. I couldn't even get Malachite. Now, I have no one. I feel as though I'll be alone for the rest of my life...

_

* * *

_

_Three years later..._

These dreams have been tormenting me! It's the same dreams I had before Malachite knew how I cared about him. They just won't rid me! I need him! I can't function right without him. I've been feeling so lonely lately.

We have been out of school for three years now, so I was able to get a house with Jadeite and Zoisite. It's a big two story house and even with them living here, I'm alone. I need Malachite back in my life. We are still best friends, but because we never extinguished the sexual feelings between us, there is a bit of uneasiness. It's not about Makoto and it's not about not having either one of them. I... just... need... Malachite.

I think I'll decide to invite him to lunch...

_

* * *

_

_A few hours later..._

I had him right where I wanted him.

"Mally, you can't deny the sexual tension between us during these past two years... you know, I can't believe I let you get out of my grasp before, but I'm not gonna let it happen again."  
  
I had him pinned up against my office desk. We planned that afternoon to have lunch, but I told him to meet me in my office first.

"Neph... you know we can't do this... not here, not now." 

I kissed him. I knew he wasn't suspecting it, but hey, I could do what I wanted. I had him right there at the right time. This kiss... this kiss was even better than the one we shared so long ago. I could feel him melt against my body, but not a moment too soon, I felt him tense up and push me back a few steps.

I couldn't believe it! After all of this... no... it's really over...

"Malachite... tell me you don't want this right now and I will never again..."  
  
"Neph," he put his hands on my face, "I do want this, but this isn't fair to Makoto and this isn't fair to you."  
  
"I know, but... if I can't have you all to myself... I can just share you."  
  
"Nephrite..."  
  
I put my finger up and covered his lips to silence him.  
  
"Listen, I know this isn't right, but... I just can't let you go and I don't want to have to. Now, do you want this?"  
  
It felt like an eternity before he answered...  
  
"...Yes."

Victory is sweet...

_

* * *

_

_Eight months later..._

Malachite met me at the spot were we always have lunch. I sat there calm, cool, and collected... but I just knew this was the calm before the storm.  
  
"You have to stop calling me like this. Makoto may find out."  
  
I was wearing a big hat and sum sunglasses. I knew Malachite was never comfortable admitting that he liked men... at least to other people, so I disguised myself as a woman.

"Don't worry; she'll never suspect you're cheating on her. She's too in love with you to believe you'd cheat on her with another woman... let alone a man."

Malachite grabbed my hands... I knew it was the calm before the storm... I just hope it's not too bad of a storm.  
  
"I know, Nephrite, but you never know. We have to keep this low-key... which is why I don't think we should see each other for awhile."  
  
I grabbed onto his hands tighter. In that one moment, I saw our whole relationship crash down on me. It made me remember the first time we made love in my office eight months ago. I remembered all those lovely nights we spent together in my room... and now, everything was coming to an end. I couldn't let this happen.  
  
"Mally... I love you... I need you... Don't get me wrong, I like Mako-chan just as much as the next person, but why do I have to come second to her? You and I were together before you even know her."  
  
"Neph, I know... and as much as I love you, I love her a lot... I want to marry her." 

I couldn't keep the anger repressed anymore. I stood up, ready to raise hell.

"What the fuck! No... hell no!! It's out of the question!"  
  
"Neph, please calm down... just sit and listen." 

I started catching a terrible migraine.

"Look, why don't we talk about this later."

Malachite stood up, I guess to calm me down. He put his hands on my shoulders, which actually reassured me.  
  
"I love you... never forget that."  
  
He smiled at me then and I knew it wasn't over. But... I was still just so pissed. I decided to just smile back at him anyway, even if I wanted to kill him, and Makoto, for that matter.  
  
"I love you too, Mally."  
  
I leaned in and gave him a kiss. At first, Malachite was stiff against me, I have no idea why. It's not like it was the first time we kissed in public. Eventually, he melted into in the kiss. My love fed at my tongue, hungrily. A few minutes later, we parted from each other.

* * *

_Hours later..._

I tossed and turned in my bed that night thinking about the last time Malachite and I made love. It was a month prior, the fourth of July, to be exact. We faked an argument so that they could go back to my house and "discuss it".

While we were going up stairs, since Malachite was a bit tipsy, he stumbled a little. I wanted to laugh at him for drinking so much, but that would have killed the mood. He kissed me then. We kept kissing until we got to the bedroom. It, sort of, reminded me of when Makoto and I made love. 

Once we got into the bedroom, we took off each other's clothes and kept kissing. I grabbed a condom while we finished kissing. I grew bigger in anticipation of things to come after I entered Malachite. With every thrust of my manhood, Malachite let out moan after moan. After about an hour and a half of love making, we climaxed at the same time while looking into each other's eyes. We fell asleep in each other's arms, wet and sweaty.  
  
After my thoughts of Malachite and I, I realized that I had some options. I could either let Malachite go, share him, kill Makoto, or kill myself. I sure as hell don't want to kill anyone, especially myself. I guess I have no choice... then again... If I jeopardize their relationship  
  
First thing the next morning when I knew Malachite wouldn't be home, I called Makoto so I could invite her to lunch.  
  
"Hello?" Makoto asked out of breath because she had was just doing Tae-bo.  
  
"Mako-chan... it's Nephrite. Am I interrupting anything?"  
  
"Oh, hi, sweetie! No, it's ok; I was just doing some Tae-bo... is everything ok?"  
  
"Why would anything be wring, dear? I just wanted to know if you wanted to join me for lunch this afternoon?"  
  
"Oh, ok then. You just seem a little distraught. You sure there's nothing wrong? Are you sure everything is ok?"  
  
"Yes, Mako-chan; everything is fine. I'll come and pick you up at noon. Is that alright?"  
  
"Sure. Just ring the bell when you get here."  
  
"Ok then. See you in a little while."  
  
"Bye, Neph."  
  
At twelve o' clock on the dot, I arrived at Makoto's house.  
  
"Hey, baby! How are you?" asked Makoto, giving me a hug.  
  
"Hey Mako-chan. It's nice to see you, too. Are you ready?"  
  
"Yeah, let me just get my keys and purse."  
  
I decided to take Makoto to the little café Malachite and I always go to. It was the closest, plus, I love their cheese cake.  
  
"Mako-chan," I grabbed her hands, "is there anything the matter? What are you thinking about that has you so perturbed?"  
  
"This feels like dejavuu... except, not with me. You ever had that feeling?"  
  
"Once or twice maybe. You look saddened, though. Stop thinking about whatever it is because it's bringing my Mako-chan down."  
  
We smiled at each other. After the waiter came and we ordered our lunch I decided to tell her everything here and now. I was a bunch of jumbled nerves. I mean, how do you tell someone you love that you're sleeping with his or her man... especially when you're a man yourself.

I held onto her hands again.

"Mako-chan, there's something I need to discuss with you."  
  
"What is it, 'hun'? I knew there was something bothering you earlier! Who is she and what has she done to you?" 

If she only knew...  
  
"Well, it's not actually a girl... it's..."

"Everyone listen up! There's a fire right next to here! I want everyone to evacuate as quickly as possible!" yelled the store manager. A few of the waiters and bus boys were trying to help the elderly evacuate while the other employees were all for themselves.  
  
I can't believe this... just as I was about to say it...  
  
"Nephrite, snap out of it! We have to leave... NOW!" Makoto yelled, snapping me out of my thoughts.  
  
I grabbed her by the hand and we went to get away from the fire. The only thing was the street and blocks were backed up.  
  
Just my luck... every fucking one has to be out on a day like today...Then I realized that some jackass double-parked in front of my car.

"Mako, we either have to take a walk for a little while and sit here and wait or we have to take the train. What do you want to do?"

"We can take a little walk; it's such a nice day anyway."

I just realized that all my nerve was gone and I had to find a way to get it back and quick! 

As we walked through he park, my courage came back, but I began to think of her reactions to this. Two things can happen. A: she can except it or B: she'll want to kick my ass... I'm hoping for the first...  
  
"Earth to Nephrite!" Makoto exclaimed just before I bumped into a pole.  
  
Shit... just what I needed...

"Sorry Mako- chan... what were you saying?"  
  
"I said so who is she?"  
  
"Who is who?"

I felt confused. Not only was I thinking about what to say to her  
  
"This woman that you came to ask my advice for."  
  
I looked around to see if anyone may be watching or listening.

"It's not a woman..."  
  
She looked like she was in denial.

I cleared my throat so that I could say it louder.

"It's not a woman."  
  
She looked at me... very strangely. Who wouldn't? Wouldn't you if you found out that your ex-fuck-buddy was queer? 

"Makoto... please, can we sit down. I have a lot of explaining to do to you."  
  
She nodded and we walked to the back, more secluded part of the park.  
  
This is it...  
  
"Makoto... Mally and I..."  
  
'Thwish!' It started pouring down rain.  
  
I can't believe this!!!  
  
"Whatever it is, it can wait! We have to get out of this rain!" Makoto yelled over the noise while getting up.  
  
We ran with the speed of light to get to the car to see if the jackass left. I started thinking more about my strategy. Maybe if I include her, she won't be as angry... Or maybe I should just talk it over when Malachite... No! I've come this far; I can't hurt her anymore! Malachite hurt her and I've been hurting her... No, she must know today! Great... the jerk-off who parked in front of me is gone.  
  
I fumbled with my keys as we continued running through the sudden rain shower. As soon as we got inside the car and was about to drive away, it stopped raining.  
  
Ain't that a bitch...  
  
I realized there was no better place to tell her than right here...  
  
"Neph... what's the matter?" Makoto asked with much concern.  
  
I slowly turned towards her, putting my keys in my lap.  
  
"Mako-chan... I need you to listen to me. If you never want to talk to me again, I'll understand."  
  
Makoto grabbed both of my hands. "Listen to me... what ever it is, it can't over-ride our friendship."  
  
Yeah, she says that now...  
  
With an exasperated breath, I gathered courage to tell Makoto.  
  
"Mako-chan... Malachite and I... well..."  
  
Makoto grabbed my hands harder.  
  
With another deep breath, I said, "Mallyandihavebeensleepingtogetherforeightmonthsandweareinlovewitheachother. "  
  
Makoto looked at me and she couldn't believe what she had just heard.  
  
"Neph... I know this is hard for you, but you're gonna have to repeat yourself and talk a bit slower."  
  
"Malachite and I... have been... sleeping together for the past eight months... and we love each other..."  
  
First, she gave me this unbelievable look. Then one tear fell. Than two... so on and so forth...  
  
Through her tears, she said, "What a cruel joke to play on me, Neph!"  
  
"This is not a joke... I'm sorry. We never meant to hurt you. That is why I had to come out and say something to you. I couldn't just let you go on not knowing. I'm not sure when Malachite planned on telling you, but it isn't fair to either one of us."  
  
"To either of us? What about me? I was with him way before you! I can't believe you would backstab me like this!"  
  
"Mako-chan..."  
  
_Slap!_

Before I could even recover from the impact of Makoto's right hand, she was out the door. I was steady behind her, and boy, could this girl run fast. She ran and ran. She looked back and saw me chasing after her. She ran faster, a pace I couldn't even catch up to. I just stopped and let her run.

I knew I did it... but now, I had to deal with the consequences of it with Malachite. I'll be in for it...

_

* * *

_

_A few hours later..._

"**_NEPHRITE_**!" Malachite yelled toward my window.  
  
Oh boy... here we go...  
  
"Oh, hey Malachite. How are you?"  
  
"_Don't be fucking coy with me... come down here, now_!"  
  
"Alright, hold on."  
  
I hope he doesn't do anything drastic... I love him, but I don't want to have to hurt him.  
  
"Malachite, I know why you're here, but I can explain."  
  
"Explain this!" Malachite said as his fist made contact with my face.

**Hold up! No he didn't just punch me!**

"Malachite! That wasn't called for!"

_"Oh, I'll tell you what wasn't called for. Why the fuck did you tell Makoto about us?!"_

Just as I was about to answer, Malachite jabbed me in the jaw. I coughed up a little blood and declared that I could not... would not... get beat up by my love... my best friend. I called upon my power and he followed my league. Our skins glowed together looking like the moon had just come out. We stood there for a second, just staring each other down. I didn't want to hurt him, but he started this whole thing. He was being selfish... Had he not been with the both of us, this wouldn't have happened! I know it was wrong of me to be with him when he was with Makoto, but he was mine first!

I charged at him and he tried to jump out of the way. He didn't make it in time, so I tackled him to the ground. We struggled, wrestling, for about a minute. Malachite finally punched me in the chin. Yeah, he got me, but it wasn't over until the fat lady sung. I faked him out, got him with a jab, and left hook combination. He didn't know what was coming to him once he took that first swing. I love him... I really do, but he was about to get his ass kicked.

As soon as my hit was finished, I could feel his nose bone break under the impact of my punch. Pound after pound... I was really mad now. I was straddling Malachite and realized that I was beating him to a bloody-pulp. I didn't care; the hurt I felt with having to share my one and only with my ex-significant other. I wasn't sure how I felt about either one of them anymore...

After a minute of continuous beating on Malachite, I snapped back to reality and realized how much energy and power I had used. After all, I hadn't exerted that much energy since we fought with the Sailor Soldiers. I felt so tired and drained that I practically fell on Malachite.

I rolled off Malachite.

"You're not worth this energy. ...It's over, Malachite... it's over."

I staggered inside my house, leaving Malachite outside, bleeding. I didn't care about anything. I just needed to rest.

Once I got in the house, Jadeite saw me and he rushed to get ice and such for my wounds and bruises. I didn't care... everything I knew and love had just changed.

_

* * *

_

_Current time... (Sunday when Malachite was supposed to be out of the house)_

Well... there's only one thing left to do. Talk to Makoto... but how??

* * *

**A/N: Shittttt!!!! I told ya it was long... damn!!!! Anyway, any confusion or suggestions... you know what to do. Chapter 10, although done, won't be up for a few days, only 'cuz I don't feel like it ... lol... (i've never used that face until AK used it... thanx girlie) I hope you enjoyed it. Oh, gimme feed back for these POV cuz they are the first I've ever done. **

**Neobabyluna**


	13. Tenth Chapter

**

* * *

A/N: I've decided to keep you guys in suspense for a while...a long while... because you won't get the rest of the ninth chapter until the prequel comes. HAHAHAHAHAHA! This chapter skips to the end of the week that Makoto gave Malachite to have every one of his belongings out of the house that he and Makoto shared for the past two years. Here's a reminder, if you've forgotten.**

* * *

"Makoto, I never meant..."  
  
"Oh, you never meant to hurt me, right? Do you realize you were hurting me even time you fucked him? Or how about all those nights when I thought you had business with him or arguments or what ever else, you were just playing touch me here grab me there with him!" With a quick moment of thought, Makoto put everything together. "It was him, wasn't it?"  
  
"What... it was him when?"  
  
"That night I saw you across the street in the restaurant kissing another girl... it was him, wasn't it."  
  
"Makoto..."  
  
"Answer the fucking question! Was is Nephrite you were kissing or not?"  
  
"Yes, but I told him that he and I couldn't see each other for a while. I told him how much I love you and how I want to marry you."  
  
"Why don't you go and marry him cause it definitely won't be me."  
  
"Makoto..."  
  
"It's over, Malachite. I'll be staying with people who really care about me. By the end of the week, I want all your shit out of my house."  
  
"Makoto..."

* * *

_**Pleasures For You:**  
_

_Chp. 10:_

* * *

The five girls, Makoto, Minako, Usagi, Ami, and Rei, drove over to the house that Makoto and Malachite shared before... well, before Makoto found out that Malachite wasn't faithful to her. She felt like everything she knew was coming crashing down on her. She couldn't believe that he would do that to her... that he would betray her so much. She was just so mind-boggled by the whole situation. If it weren't for the rest of the girls, she would have stumbled down the walkway to get into the house. She broke into tears as her memories started to come back to her.

She remembered the first day that they came to this house. They were riding past to go to their apartment when Makoto yelled to Malachite to stop the car. As soon as he stopped the car, maybe before he fully stopped it, she jumped out and ran in front of the house. After that, she had to convince him to buy the house. They had spent a full year in that apartment of theirs and Makoto was tired of it. She wanted that house and she would be damned for all eternity if she couldn't have it. For two weeks, maybe a little longer, she tried convincing him to get the house to no avail. Finally, one day while they were both at work, their apartment building caught on fire. Half of their belongings were charred, some they could never get back again. This went to Makoto's advantage because a few days later, Malachite bought the house.

She remembered how on that very night after they brought the house, they christened each and every room in the house. Then she remembered how after the fire, it burned most of his baby pictures, so she went to Japan to see his mother to get the pictures back. When she got back, she was home before he was. She made a beautiful photo album of his baby pictures to when he was a teenager even to when he was a young adult. Then she placed striking pictures of herself in the back, along with a love note that read: Mally, I hope you've enjoyed this photo album and I want you to know that I love you more than you will ever know. (Bunny) Love always, Makoto. She remembered that they made love about 15 times that day and night.

With all those memories and many more with that came from, she broke down and cried, possibly more than she had since the whole ordeal started. There had been nights when Ami woke up to the sounds of Makoto sobbing in her room. Ami felt so sorry for her best friend, as did the other girls, which was why they were all there. They had to stop walking because of the amount of crying Makoto was doing.

After about a minute, she sort of recovered and they finished walking. Makoto's hand shook as she pulled the keys out of her purse. Usagi was about to pull them out and unlock the door to help Makoto, but Rei put a firm hand on her shoulder.

"Usagi... she has to do this by herself." Rei said.

Usagi nodded and dropped her hand to her side. She didn't want to because she didn't want to se one of her closest friends in pain. But, ultimately, she knew Rei was right. Makoto would never be able to fully recover if she couldn't even open the door by herself.

Makoto took a deep, very deep, breath and focused on keeping her hand still. Once she accomplished that, she brought her hand closer and closer, inch by inch, towards the lock. After she did that, she turned it carefully, as if there was a booby trap behind it.

She opened the door and...


	14. Eleventh Chapter

_**Pleasures For You:  
**_

_Chp. 11:_

* * *

... and she saw that everything or Malachite's was gone. She was relieved, yet she was saddened. She didn't want to see him go, but she couldn't look him in the face and know what he did to her. She couldn't believe they would do something like this behind her back. She had no problems with gay people because of Michiru and Haruka and the three starlight, Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki. She knew there was nothing wrong with it...

'So why did they go behind my back?' she pondered.

"Mako-chan, Greg just called and said there was an emergency... I'm sorry, but I have to go."

"Ami-chan, don't worry about it... Actually, none of you worry about it. I'm sorry if I scared you guys... I just don't know how to deal with this. You all can go home; I'm alright."

"No, you're not and none of us, other than Ami is leaving." said a stubborn Rei.

"Rei-chan... I thank you so much, but..." Makoto started escorting them out the door, "I'll be ok. Gimme a few days and I'll be fine. Thank you all."

With that being said, Makoto closed the door, leaving Usagi, Rei, Ami, and Mina to be bewildered.

"What was that about?" asked Usagi getting into the car.

"I don't know, but I'm not sure if she's alright." Rei responded.

"She'll be ok." Mina said.

"How are you so sure... her boyfriend was caught fucking his best friend... that's a male. I'm not so sure I'd be good either."

"Rei... everyone has their own way of dealing with things and Makoto... She's strong... she'll be ok." repeated Mina.

With unsure looks going throughout the car, they drove away.

Makoto looked out the window, watching her friends drive away. She knew she'd be alright.

"Maybe not today... and maybe not tomorrow... but I will get over this." Makoto said out loud, though her tears.

She knew she had to be strong, so she suddenly stopped crying. Her face was still wet with the tears, but she vowed to herself that she would cry no more from this. The rest of the day, she slept.

The next morning, when she woke up, she had a new attitude about her. She wasn't going to let this thing keep her down. She busied herself with cleaning, separating anything that Malachite left that she would either throw away, give to the less fortunate, or would give back to him. She just knew that when she did see him again, it would be hard... for the both of them.

'I can't help but to still love him, but I won't ever go back out with. I love him, but I have to let him go'

Suddenly, her doorbell rang...


	15. Twelfth Chapter pt 1

**A/N: Sorry for the hiatus, guys. I've just been a little busy doing my other story, "The Seduction" and just living life, ya know? Yeah, so anyway, you know the deal... anything you want or need, just talk to me! Oh, by the way, this chappie will have strong sexual context and I'm not changing it just so I will have to write two diff. ones.... Nah, fuck that!**

* * *

**_Pleasures For You:_**

_Chp. 12:_

* * *

Makoto went to open the door but closed it as soon as she opened it.

"I can't believe this muthafucker would dare come over to this house... after what they did!" she said out loud.

"Mako-chan... I know you're upset, but I really think we should talk about this." Nephrite said behind the door that was so rudely slammed in his face.

"Ain't shit to talk about and you're damn right I'm upset!"

She opened the door so that Nephrite could see her tears. Nephrite seemed taken back by it, but recovered.

"Please... I know you don't even want to see me, but at least give me five minutes... I just need five minutes and then I'll leave."

"You have five minutes... starting now."

"Can we sit down, first?"

"Ten seconds already past..."

"Ok, ok... well, Makoto... I love you."

Makoto looked at him like he was crazy.

"I do... I have since high school. Do you remember prom night?"

"What does this have to do with..."

"Mako, can you please just answer the question."

"...No, not really... I got drunk, so much of the night was a blur."

"Well, that night, you, Ami, and I had a threesome."

Again, she looked at him like he was crazy.

"If you don't believe me, you can ask her yourself."

"Ok, let's say we actually did, which I doubt, what does that have to do with you 'loving' me?"

"It wasn't until that moment that I realized it. Ami knew, though. I don't know how she knew I didn't, but the fact is, she did. She was the one to make the request of having a threesome. Ami looked at me and told me by her look that I really wanted you. All this, you can talk to Ami about... but I'm not lying."

Makoto still had doubtful looks.

"Ok, what about in college... before the other girls saw us kissing. Do you remember how we were?"

"...Yes... but if you claim you love me... then why?"

Nephrite couldn't believe he was going to do this because he knew it could possibly make things worse.

"At the same time, I had to deal with my feelings for Malachite. I hadn't realized that I started having feelings for him until the very end of high school. I, eventually, denounced my love to him and he did the same... before you... and when you came along, there was no reason to hang on to either one of you. But I couldn't let go... So, even though you were with each other, I tried to get him to come back to me. He did... but I told him to let you go. I told him he couldn't have us both. He always said he would tell you the truth, but he never did. I know it was wrong on my part, but being with him, the liar he is, I knew that you were the right one for me. So, I told you. I told you what was going on between us..." he grabbed onto her hands and surprisingly, she let him, "but Mako, I didn't want to hurt you. I really do love you, and if you could just let me show you..."

"Why should I believe you?"

"What else can you believe?"

With that, Makoto came closer to look into his eyes. Having supernatural powers helped her to see if he was telling the truth. With the aid of his own supernatural powers, he made it seem like he was telling the truth.

When she leaned over more, Nephrite wasn't sure what she was doing. He thought, for sure, that she saw past his powers and realized that he was full of shit. She kept leaning in and leaning in until their lips touched. He was so relived.

Their tongues danced in rhythmic movements with each other with such intensity. A few minutes later, they both pulled back, gasping for the air that they lost.

"Wow... I never thought that this would happen between us..." Makoto said more to herself than to Nephrite.

"Yes, I know... Makoto, will you give me a chance?"

She didn't answer him. She simply grabbed onto his hands and led him to the bedroom that she and Malachite once shared. Once they entered the room, clothes were flying and moans were escaping from both parties.

They landed on the bed with a big thud. They kissed wildly, each other's hands exploring each other's bodies.

Makoto had time to grab a condom from her nightstand next to the bed. Nephrite, hurriedly, put it on and started eating her out.

With the feel of his mouth on her cunt, she squirmed uncontrollably. He grabbed onto her waists to hold her steady while he indulged further into her wet pussy. His tongue lapped up everything that came out of her including her sweet cum that came out after about five minutes of his tongue lashing into her. Her body tensed up and her legs started to spasm.

Looking up at her with her juices on his face, he smiled at her. She smiled back at him while trying to regain her five senses. She could only see in blurs and Lord knows she couldn't talk right. She could only taste and feel the passion that was burning between her legs that Nephrite had just put out and she could only smell the sweet smells of her own sex.

She tried to say something, but knew she couldn't so she stopped trying.

"How did that feel, Mako-chan?" Nephrite asked, his smile as big as the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland.

"..." Her mouth opened and when nothing came out, she closed it.

He started to laugh at her when she grabbed him and...

* * *

**A/N: WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**


	16. Twelfth Chapter pt 2

**A/N: I know I took a little longer than expected, but hey...**

_

* * *

_

_Previously on "Pleasures For You":_

"Yes, I know... Makoto, will you give me a chance?"

She didn't answer him. She simply grabbed onto his hands and led him to the bedroom that she and Malachite once shared. Once they entered the room, clothes were flying and moans were escaping from both parties.

They landed on the bed with a big thud. They kissed wildly, each other's hands exploring each other's bodies.

Makoto had time to grab a condom from her nightstand next to the bed. Nephrite, hurriedly, put it on and started eating her out.

With the feel of his mouth on her cunt, she squirmed uncontrollably. He grabbed onto her waists to hold her steady while he indulged further into her wet pussy. His tongue lapped up everything that came out of her including her sweet cum that came out after about five minutes of his tongue lashing into her. Her body tensed up and her legs started to spasm.

Looking up at her with her juices on his face, he smiled at her. She smiled back at him while trying to regain her five senses. She could only see in blurs and Lord knows she couldn't talk right. She could only taste and feel the passion that was burning between her legs that Nephrite had just put out and she could only smell the sweet smells of her own sex.

She tried to say something, but knew she couldn't so she stopped trying.

"How did that feel, Mako-chan?" Nephrite asked, his smile as big as the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland.

"..." Her mouth opened and when nothing came out, she closed it.

He started to laugh at her when she grabbed him and...

_**

* * *

**_

_**Pleasures For You:**_

_Chapter 12 pt. 2:_

* * *

...she decided to return the favor.

"Mako, what are you do..."

He never got to finish his sentence. Just as he was saying that, Makoto put his whole penis in her mouth... and it wasn't small, let me tell you. She put the full nine and a half inches into her mouth, seeming like she swallowed the whole thing.

"Now I know why Malachite has been hiding this... He wanted to be greedy." she said and then went back to work.

She always had great tongue skills, especially because she could put a cherry in her mouth and tie the stem into a bow.

As she orally fucked him, all Nephrite could feel was pleasure. The pleasure of her tongue sliding and twirling around his dick... the pleasure of her going fast and slow... alternating between the two. As the pleasure engulfed him, he knew he couldn't hold out much longer, so he put his hand on her head to signal her to stop.

Well, he signals must have been crossed because once he did that, she went further down on him and played with his balls at the same time.

Just as he was about to cum, she stuck two fingers up his ass and he came. He came so hard that she had to swallow twice.

He had never felt anything like that in his life. Malachite was orally skilled, but Makoto was way better.

It was Makoto's turn to have the Cheshire smile.

"Well, Neph, now how did that feel?"

"..." He was at a lost for words.

Makoto started laughing so hard that she fell off the bed. Once she fell, she stopped laughing, but Nephrite started to laugh. Well, he laughed so hard that he fell right on top of Makoto. They both stopped laughing, smiles still lingering on their faces, and looked into each other's eyes.

'Damn... I really love her. I need to tell her the truth. Maybe if I don't let her go near...'

'No! Kill him...'

'I can't kill him...'

'Yes... you can! He could have hurt you...'

'But I still love him...'

'He still wants her...'

'That doesn't mean...'

'Listen! Kill him...'

'Yes... I will kill him...'

"Neph... you ok?" Makoto said, snapping him back to her attention.

"Um... yeah, I'm fine. Look... I need to go."

"Wait... what about us?"

"Um... I forgot that I needed to fax some things off at the office."

"The office can wait... I need you to fax something huge and long to my wet pussy..." she said while grabbing his dick.

"Uhh... as tempting as that may be, I really need to get over there."

With an exasperated breath, Makoto just looked at him.

"Fine baby... But promise me you'll come back to me and cum on me..."

"Oh, that's a promise..."

Nephrite put on his clothes and got in his car to leave.

"Great, now you can go and handle Malachite..."

"No... I can't do it..."

"Yes... you have to do it..."

"But how should I do it..."

"Well..."

* * *

**A/N: I know you guys are like "What the FUCK!!" WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**


	17. Twelfth Chapter pt 3

**A/N: Hahahaha... you still won't know exactly what's going on, but just hang in there...**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Pleasures For You:**_

_Chp. 12 pt. 3:_

* * *

"Great, now you can go and handle Malachite..." 

"No... I can't do it..."

"Yes... you have to do it..."

"But how should I do it..."

"Well..."

Nephrite drove over to Malachite's uncle's house because he knew that Malachite would be there. He decided to denounce his love to Malachite, hoping he would take him back. He knew it would be the perfect time to put his plan in action because it was pitch black outside.

Malachite was walking into the street just as Nephrite was pulling up. Malachite didn't see him because his car lights weren't on. Not even the streetlights were on.

"This is easier than we fucking thought... do it now..."

That was all the encouragement he needed because he floored the car.

Malachite didn't realize what was happening until he heard the tires screeching.

He tried to jump out of the way, but it was too late.

Nephrite ran him over and kept going until the whole car went over his body. He kept speeding until he got a block or two down. He finally slowed down when he realized what he just did.

"What have I done..."

"Excellent... very excellent..."

* * *

**A/N: WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**


	18. Thirteenth Chapter

**A/N: Hey, hey, hey!! Ok, I know you guys are still confused as hell... hahahahahaha... but yeah. I can't guarantee that it'll be clear in this chapter. Just pay attention... ok... here's a very big hint... Who else is in the car with Nephrite? In the 12th chapter pt. 2, whom is Nephrite talking to because it seems like he is thinking? All right... that's enough hints. But yeah... on with the story...**

**Neobabyluna**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Pleasures For You:**_

_Chp. 13:_

* * *

Malachite didn't realize what was happening until he heard the tires screeching.

He tried to jump out of the way, but it was too late.

Nephrite ran him over and kept going until the whole car went over his body. He kept speeding until he got a block or two down. He finally slowed down when he realized what he just did.

"What have I done..."

"Excellent... very excellent..."

"What do you mean, excellent? I just killed my best friend, not to mention my lover..."

"Trust me..."

_

* * *

_

_4:00 a.m: (Makoto's house)_

_Ring! Ring!_

"Hello... Usa, slow down... WHAT! I'M ON MY WAY!"

_

* * *

_

_4:20 a.m.: (hospital)_

"How could this happen?" cried Makoto.

"I don't know. No one saw what happen." Rei replied.

"Yeah... Malachite's uncle came running out the house once he heard the tires screeching. As he was running towards Malachite, the car ran him over. He wasn't able to get the license plate number because the car was going too fast."

"I can't believe..."

Makoto couldn't finish her sentence. She started brawling really bad that Minako had to hold onto her tight. After a little while her cries went down to sobs.

_

* * *

_

_6:15 a.m._

"Doctor..."

"Shh, Usagi... Makoto finally got to sleep." Rei scolded.

"No... no... I'm up." Makoto walked over to the doctor. "So, how is he?"

He dropped his head and then looked back up at her. He began to speak, but she couldn't hear anything but her heart beating. She didn't even realize what was happening. She couldn't register anything.

She thought about all the times they spent together and how much they loved each other. She knew she still loved him although she didn't think she would ever go back out with him. She would always have that love for him.

Just like when she found out about Malachite and Nephrite, she didn't realize time was going by.

After the doctor started talking, she started to faint. Ami and Rei caught her. She had no idea she was falling. She had no idea of how much she was crying. She had no idea of anything anymore.

_

* * *

_

_8:00 a.m.: (Usagi's house)_

"Well," said Usagi coming out of the guest room and shutting the door ever so quietly, "she finally fell asleep."

"Yeah, I know. I don't think I've ever seen her this distraught in all the years I've known her." Minako said with a sorrowful face.

"Ami-chan, can you can Nephrite to see if he knows what has happened?"

"Yes."

Ami goes into the other room to call Nephrite.

"Hello?" Nephrite answered in a solemn voice.

"Nephrite-chan, it's Ami. Have you heard what happened?"

"Ami-chan, I need to see you... please come over."

"What has happened?"

"Ami... I will explain what I can when you come over."

"I can't leave Mako-chan."

"She has the other girls there with her. It will only be a little bit."

"Ok, it'll only be for a little while."

Ami walked back into the living room, only to see the three girls with worried looks on their faces.

"What's wrong?" Ami asked.

"Mako-chan has a very high fever and she was throwing up in her sleep." Rei said.

"Oh my... it may be worse than we thought. There's something I have to do, though. I won't go if you guys need me..."

"What is it Ami-chan?" Mina asked.

"Well... I don't exactly know, but Nephrite wanted me to come over. I think it might have something to do with Malachite's death."

"Go." Rei said.

"But..."

"He's one of your best friends. Plus, if you think it may have something to do with the loss of Malachite, then by all means, follow your instinct." Rei said as she cut her off.

"Rei's right... you should follow your gut feeling about this." Mina said.

"Yeah, we can handle Makoto. If anything major happens, we will call you." Usagi said, giving Ami the last bit of reassurance that she needed.

Ami drove over to Nephrite's house only to hear him and someone arguing. For some reason, though, it kind of sounded like he was arguing with himself... except, his voice didn't sound the same.

_"You fool! How could you tell her!"_

"I didn't tell her anything yet!"

_"What the hell do you mean yet?! You cannot tell her what is going on!"_

"I have to! She is my best friend!"

_"So you plan on telling her about what happened!"_

"Yes, that's exactly what I plan on doing!"

_"No... you will mess up everything if you do!"_

"I don't care!"

_"You will listen to me you fool! I will ruin your life if you don't obey me!"_

"You can't ruin me!"

_"I am Nephlite! I can do anything I want!"_

'Who is Nephlite?' Ami thought to herself. 'Is Nephlite the one that murdered Malachite? Did he tell Nephrite to murder him?'

Ami was so clueless about what was going on, so she decided to go upstairs and see what was going on.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Okay, I hope that cleared up anything because I dropped some major clues in this chapter. I pretty much gave it away. Stayed tuned!!! Peace and love,**

**Neobabyluna**


	19. Fourteenth Chapter pt 1

**A/N: Sorry for the hiatus... I've just been a little busy lately... plus school is starting back up this Thursday, so I'm not exactly sure how long it'll be before I update again.**

**Neobabyluna**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Pleasures For You:**_

_Chp. 14 pt 1:_

* * *

As she walked through the slightly ajar door, she saw Nephrite struggling with a knife in his hand, looking like he was going to commit suicide.

Ami decided to try something.

"Nephlite..."

"Ah... so you know who I am. How?"

"I have my ways. What are you doing? Why do you want to kill Nephrite?"

"Ah-ha... I have my reasons."

"You killed him, didn't you?"

"Killed who, Ami-chan?"

Ami was confused because now it sounded like the real Nephrite, but she wasn't sure.

"Is this Nephrite or Nephlite?"

"Who knows..."

Just as Ami was about to run out, she felt the knife rip through her side.

"AHHH!" she screamed out in pain.

Her Sailor Scout instinct came to her, so she karate kicked him. As he doubled over in pain, Ami ran as fast as she could out the door. She didn't run fast enough though because she felt his hand on her leg, holding her down. She kicked the knife from out of his reach, making it come towards her. Just as she was about to reach it...


	20. Fourteenth Chapter pt 2

_**Pleasures For You:**_

_Chp. 14 pt 2:_

* * *

...he jabbed her in her back with his hand really hard. She fell unconscious.

"See Nephrite, this is what happens when you cross me. I could have let you handle the situation had you not have wanted to tell her. Now look what you did."

"No, you cannot do this to Ami. You already killed one of my best friends... I won't let you do this to another one."

"And how do you plan on stopping me. I don't know if you know this, but I control this. I control what you do and what you don't. Have you ever felt like there was something telling you to do or not to do? Yeah, well, fuck a conscience, it was me."

"No... I control my own life, not you!"

"I can erase you altogether, but I need you. Now, as long as you are a good boy, everything will be cool. I won't kill her... yet. Now, what I need you to do is..."

_Usagi's house..._

"Have you figured out what's wrong with her?" Usagi asked Rei.

"Yes... I think she's pregnant. I have done a reading on her. Once she feels a little better, we will tell her to take a pregnancy test."

"It'll be hard for her... I mean, speaking that the baby's father is dead." Mina said with sorrow in her voice.

"How do we know that it is his?" Mamoru commented as he walked into the living room.

Mina looked at him with bewilderment.

"What do you mean, how do we know? She was so faithful to him... and he cheated." she stated.

"Well... it is true that what we know, she never cheated. But, there can always be secrets. I'm not saying she did, Mina, but we never know." Mamoru replied.

They all got quiet for a few minutes when they heard a bang on the door. Mamoru went to get it. When he opened the door, he saw a saddened Nephrite.

"Hey Mamoru... may I come in?" he asked.

"Get the fuck out of... what a minute... where's Ami-chan?" Rei asked with a look of hatred in her eyes.

"I talked to her earlier, but after an hour, I called her on her phone... a man picked up and said that he was holding her for hostage. That's why I came over. That and I wanted to see have Mako-chan was doing."

"Only her friends call... wait a minute... what!" Rei realized what he had said. She was so mad at him about how he treated Makoto, she totally blocked out what he had said.

"Did you recognize the voice?" Mina asked in a worried tone.

"No, not at all. Do you guys want to form a search party?" Nephrite asked.

"We're gonna have to... Ami was the only one who knew how to use her little computer... Oh! Let's try to get in touch with her though her communicator. She never takes it off." Rei said.

They three girls tried to reach her using each one of their communicators all to no avail.

"The guy either took it or she left it at home." Usagi said.

"Home... I'll call Greg and tell him what has happened." Mamoru said while walking into the other room.

Usagi, Mina, Rei, and Nephrite sat trying to brainstorm... well, at least the three girls were. Nephrite knew what really happened.

"Well, I just spoke with Greg." Mamoru announced as he sat down next to his wife on the couch.

"How did he take it?" Usagi asked.

"He was pretty banged up about it. He's on his way over her from the hospital."

"Can I use your phone to call Jadeite and Zoisite?" Nephrite asked.

"Yeah... the more help the better. Tell them to come over." Mamoru replied.

After he left the living room to go into the kitchen, Rei spoke up.

"He knows more than he's letting off."

"How do you know, Rei-chan?" Usagi asked.

"I just know... call it a hunch, but I think he knows what really happened to her. Ami may be a bit smaller than the rest of us, but she is still a Sailor Scout."

"That's true... Ami knows how to handle herself... she never leaves her communicator or Scout pen behind in cases like these. She thinks ahead." Mina agreed.

"Do you think he did it?" Usagi said in a lower voice so that Nephrite wouldn't hear her.

"Are you saying I kidnapped my own best friend!" Nephrite walked in without anyone noticing, not even Rei.

Usagi was flabbergasted because she had not expected him to come in while she was talking.

"You've done some pretty shitty things to your so called 'best friend'! You went out with her best friend behind her back... you slept with Malachite... messed up his relationship with Makoto, not to mention your relationship with her, another one of your best friends. I wouldn't be surprised if you did!" Rei screamed at him.

"I would never do that to Ami, though. I know I messed up in the past, but I would never do anything to her. Plus, she knew about Makoto and I. She knew I liked Makoto before I even knew. You think you know everything just because you are a high priestess..."

"I never said that I knew everything, but..."

"What's going on?" No one ever heard the door open to Usagi's spare bedroom.

"Nothing Mako-chan. Well, Ami-chan is missing... we all think this is called a man knows more than he says."

Nephrite looked at Makoto and he saw her rage building up. Nephlite used his physic ability to calm her down. Once she looked calm, he called her over to him with his mind. She walked over to him.

'_Now get mad at them!' _Nephlite said to her in her mind.

Hugging him, Makoto replied, "He wouldn't do anything like that to Ami-chan! I can't believe you guys would blame him like that!"

**

* * *

**

**(A/N: Can you see a connection with this chapter and a chapter or two back?)**

* * *

Everyone looked at her like she had lost her mind.

"Mako... do you realize what you're doing?" Usagi asked her, her mouth hanging wide open.

"I know perfectly well what I'm doing! I love him! And you will not go accusing him of something you don't know!"

Everyone couldn't do anything but look at her and just blink.

The tension in the room was thick enough to choke on. Everything was quiet for a few minutes while Makoto and Nephrite gave Usagi, Mina, Rei, and Mamoru the stare down and vise versa.

"We don't have time for this!" Mina yelled.

Everyone looked at her.

"Well, we don't. What we do have time for is to find out where Ami-chan is and make sure she is alright."

With a few more seconds and a glare, Rei replied, "She's right... we have to go and look for her."

A few minutes later, Greg, Jadeite, and Zoisite came through the door. They could all feel the tension, but they decided that there were more important matters to attend to.

After a few minutes of talking and figuring out what they should do, they split into search parties.

Nephrite, Makoto, and Mina broke into a group and left first. Rei, Jadeite, and Greg were a group, but before they left, Rei felt she had to say something.

"He's up to something. I know that we have to find Ami, but maybe following him will lead us to her."

"That's a good idea, Rei." Usagi said.

Greg, Jadeite, and Zoisite looked at the two girls with questioned looks.

"We'll explain on the way." Mamoru said. "But you three go ahead and follow him. Usagi, Zoisite and I will go look for her."

Rei was right... Nephrite... or rather, Nephlite had something up his sleeve.


	21. Fifteenth Chapter

**A/N: Srry for the hiatus, people. It's just that school has started, so I'm trying to keep up with that. Then my dog that I have had for the past 16 yrs. of my life (I'm only 16) died last week... all in all, I just haven't been focused on writing. On a lighter note, here's the next chapter...**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Pleasures For You:**_

_Chp. 15:_

* * *

Waking up, she put her hand on her head. 

'Why am I hurting so much?' she thought to herself.

She tried to get up, but as soon as she got as far as half way up, her knees collapsed and she fell back down. She tried this several more times, but stopped because she realized she was doing all this in vain. She tried looking around, but couldn't see anything because the place was dark. That's when it hit her. She remembered what happened before she fell out. She remembered how Nephrite hurt her. She remembered how she even got in this predicament.

Once she realized all of that, she touched her wrist to feel for her communicator. It wasn't there. She reached down to look in her pockets, but realized she wasn't in the outfit she was originally in.

'Damnit! Where am I and where are my clothes?'

After sitting in absolute silence and darkness for a while, she tried to get up again. This time, she was able to do it, but she had to be careful because she didn't know where she was going. Minute after minute, almost an hour, of walking, she started approaching a light. She didn't know where it led to, but she decided to go to it.

'I'm already in danger of dying... what's a little more? Plus, it may be a way out of here...'

After a little more walking, she fully saw what was in the light. It was a land. It wasn't like she was on regular land. No. This land had an evil glow to it. Screams and cries could be heard in this land. This land had flames everywhere, but no heat was admitting off it. Stopping to see if she could try to talk with someone, something grabbed her foot. She screamed and started to run, but something grabbed her hair. Falling down, hands started grabbing her. She didn't even know how many, but they seemed endless. Still screaming, something pierced through her throat and silenced her. Blood squirted in complete disorder from her throat, causing her to gasp for air. As she tried to calm herself so that she could try to think of someway to stop her throat from bleeding, she started to fall. She didn't know how long she fell, but once she landed, it felt soft. It felt similar to a new mattress... only this was hotter. Way hotter... She realized she was sitting in the flames. She grew very hot... so hot, her body started to melt. She tried running to get out of the heat, but her legs melted off, causing her to fall head-on in the flames. She tried screaming for help, but then remembered that no sound was going to come out. As she started crying, succumbing to the heat and pain, she found herself in the darkness again.

Reaching up for her throat, she found that it was complete again. She touched her legs, her face... everything, finding they were solid again. She wanted to cry... she wanted to scream for help... Instead, she rocked back and forth, holding her knees, and trying to figure out when her torment would end.

* * *

It had to be hours later when light emerged from where she was looking. She tried to search what was in the light, but didn't peruse it in fear of that same disturbing place would be there. Curiosity and wanting to get out of there took over and she found herself walking towards the light.

Walking and walking and walking and walking... it seemed like she would never reach it. Suddenly, it became colder. It became so cold that her eyes started to freeze. With one last look, she was in the light. She also saw a cynical smile. It started to laugh as her vision faded away. All of a sudden, she found herself to be enchained in a bright room.

"My, my Ami-chan... what an explorer you are?"

"Who... who are you?"

* * *

**A/N: Short, yes. Will I post more? Sure. Will I know when? Maybe...**

****

**Neobabyluna**


	22. Sixteenth Chapter

_**Pleasures For You:**_

_Chp. 16:_

* * *

"My, my Ami-chan... what an explorer you are?"

"Who... who are you?"

"I am someone who you should fear?"

"That's not what I asked. Who are you?"

_Crack!_ went the whip.

"Now, my little Ami... if you behave, you won't have to get anymore of those. As for who I am, you already know. I am Nephlite... alter personality of Nephrite."

"Where am I?"

_Crack!_

"Did I say you could ask questions! Don't make me pull a Roots up in this bitch... have you saying your name is Kunta Kente and shit!"

Ami couldn't take it anymore. He was breaking her spirit bit by bit... bit-by-bit her confidence was deteriorating and she didn't think she would be able to make it.

"But... since you asked, you are in my world. You see, physically, you are still in Nephrite's house. However, mentally, you are in my house. I rule everything here. That little fire and ice shit you just went through... my doing. Fuck with me if you want, but you don't know what you're getting into."

With the last sentence, he got so close to her face that she could smell his breath. She wanted to turn away. Not because his breath stunk, but because he was so intimidating. She had nowhere to go, though. There were chains on her wrists, ankles, neck, knees, and pelvis. She couldn't even turn.

Breaking down even further, he whipped her again and again. Blood started pour from her wounds.

"Oh, one thing I forgot to mention. Even though you're not physically here, you still feel the wounds and you still bleed in the real word."

He got real close to her... so close, she could feel his pelvis against hers. Since she was pinned up against the wall, she was made about his height.

"Don't worry... I don't intend on killing you... not yet, at least. Not until I get the others. However, make no mistake if you cross me wrong, Ami, I will kill you whether or not my plan is going to be ruined."

* * *

As Greg, Rei, and Jadeite drove in the car in silence, thinking of all the places Ami could be, Greg felt sharp pains in his back. Swerving on and off the right side of the road, Jadeite grabbed the steering wheel so that they wouldn't crash. Without any words, Greg pulled over to the rest stop. After turning the ignition off, Greg screamed in pain.

* * *

"Do you feel that shit? Do you realize what I'm doing?"

Without her answering, he jabbed her in her back with a metal bar. He knew, since she was a Sailor Scout, she was able to endure a lot of pain. Like he said, he didn't want her dead. At least... not yet.

* * *

"Greg! Greg! What's happening to you?" Rei asked.

"Speak to us, Greg!" Jadeite yelled to his friend, whom he could tell was suffering.

* * *

"I'm getting through to someone by doing this! Do you feel the pain, bitch? So does someone else. Someone who loves you!"

With an understanding look, she cried harder.

"Yeah, that's right... Greg. Shut the fuck up! Stop crying!"

"Ami, I'm sorry..."

"No... how did you get here?"

"Ami, don't worry... it'll all be over..."

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

Mina and Makoto gave each other questioning looks. Then they looked back at Nephrite. A little after they started to drive, he started tuning out. Mina was driving, so that wasn't the problem. He started having a conversation with himself with his voice changing and all. The girls didn't know what to do, so they just decided to hear everything that was going on. Maybe they would find out where Ami was.

* * *

**A/N: Any clarifications about this chappie, juss email it to me or leave it in a reply.**

**Neobabyluna**


	23. Seventeenth Chapter

**A/N: Guess who's back… (back, back)… Back again… (again, again)… Tori's back… (back, back)… Tell a friend… (friend, friend). Yeah, that's right, people, I'm back and I'm ready to go. So without further ado, here is chapter 17 in "Pleasures For You.": **

_**

* * *

**__**Pleasures For You:**_

_Chp. 17:_

* * *

Mina and Makoto gave each other questioning looks. Then they looked back at Nephrite. A little after they started to drive, he started tuning out. Mina was driving, so that wasn't the problem. He started having a conversation with himself with his voice changing and all. The girls didn't know what to do, so they just decided to hear everything that was going on. Maybe they would find out where Ami was. 

"What do you mean, 'what the fuck are you doing here?' This is my fucking body, remember? What are you doing to Ami?" Nephrite asked.

"I told you not to mettle, Nephrite, but nooooo… couldn't just let what I had planned keep going." Nephlite responded.

"What do you not understand… this is my body and you can't control… ahhh!"

Nephrite started to scream loud and long. Mina and Makoto didn't know what was happening, but saw blood running from his chest.

"Damnit Nephrite… see what you made me do. See, now… that's going to leave a mark."

"Nephrite, who are you talking to? What the fuck is going on?" Makoto asked while trying to stop the blood.

"Listen bitch, if you want Ami back in one piece, you will act like none of this has ever happened."

After a moment of thought, Makoto said, "Who the fuck are you?"

Nephrite quickly put his fingers on her eyes and Makoto saw something that took her breath away.

What Makoto saw was Nephlite's world. It was a dark and dreary place. She heard screams. She looked harder and harder until she finally saw a flash of light. It was fire. And that fire led to Ami. Nephlite was using a blowtorch on Ami's skin. Ami screamed in pain over and over, crying in agony. Makoto tried to break away from Nephrite/Nephlite's grasp, but couldn't. She was made to suffer and watch her friend being tortured mercilessly.

A hard blow to the face left Ami unconscious. Makoto heard an evil laugh and was released from the man's grip abruptly. When she looked at Nephrite, he was laughing evilly and all you could see was the white of his eyes. Minako was in a trance that Nephrite/Nephlite put her in, so when he (they) laughed, she snapped out of it. She knew what was going on, so she swerved off of the road.

Once the car came to a screeching halt, so did his laughter. His eyes went back to normal and his breathing was intense. The girls looked at him with fear.

"Listen…" Nephrite started.

"No," Minako interrupted, "you listen. What the fuck just happened?"

**

* * *

****GREG, REI, AND JADEITE:**

As Greg, Rei, and Jadeite drove in the car in silence, thinking of all the places Ami could be, Greg felt sharp pains in his back. Swerving on and off the right side of the road, Jadeite grabbed the steering wheel so that they wouldn't crash. Without any words, Greg pulled over to the rest stop. After turning the ignition off, Greg screamed in pain.

"Greg! Greg! What's happening to you?" Rei asked.

"Speak to us, Greg!" Jadeite yelled to his friend, whom he could tell was suffering.

The screams wouldn't stop.

"Here, recline his seat; I'm going to try to get through to him." Rei said, taking her jacket off, preparing to use her priestess skills.

After Jadeite reclined Greg's seat, Rei pressed her palms on both sides of his head. She could hear everything that was going on inside his head. She could see it, as well, but the vision was kind of blurry.

"Do you feel the pain, bitch? Huh, do you? Well guess who's here to feel the pain with you." a voice said.

All that came out was a cry as a whip could be heard.

"Bitch, I said look! Look, damnit… look who has come to see you."

A girl with short blue hair, naked and chained, looked to the sides of her and cried out in pain. She had cuts from head to toe with blood coming out of every one of them. She saw what her torturer was talking about and she cried out even harder.

"That's right; it's Greg… your beloved husband. Does he know about your love affair with Makoto? Or what about your feelings for Nephrite?"

With every word came a hard beating with the whip.

"Aw… cat got your tongue… well listen hear, bitch. For being a lying, conniving motherfucker, your precise husband will get a beating as well. Him, I want to kill."

"Leave her alone!" Greg yelled.

"You… you always thought that just because you're a doctor and shit that you are better than others."

_Crack! _went the whip.

"Not this fucking time. You get a beating just like this bitch here."

Another hit from the whip.

Just like with Ami and Nephrite, Greg's wounds showed up on his body even though he wasn't physically in Nephlite's world.

"Call Usagi and Minako… NOW!" Rei screamed at Jadeite, while trying to grab the first-aid kit under the passenger seat in the car.

Jadeite struggled to get into his coat pocket to get the cell phone when Greg let out a skin tingling scream.

After a few heartbeats, Rei checked his pulse.

With tears in her eyes, she said, "He's dead."

**

* * *

****A/N: I'll update again tomorrow. I just wanted to get re-introduced to this story so I could finish it. I'm not sure how much more is left, but It'll end with a bang. **

**Neobabyluna**


	24. Author's note

Hey guys and gals… Sorry it's been taking so long to get these chapters in, but I just have a lot on my plate w/ school and all. Bare w/ me, though, 'cuz I'm bout to bring it in the next week. Scouts honor…


	25. Eighteenth Chapter pt 1

**_Pleasures For You:_**

_Chp. 18:_

* * *

As Greg, Rei, and Jadeite drove in the car in silence, thinking of all the places Ami could be, Greg felt sharp pains in his back. Swerving on and off the right side of the road, Jadeite grabbed the steering wheel so that they wouldn't crash. Without any words, Greg pulled over to the rest stop. After turning the ignition off, Greg screamed in pain.

"Greg! Greg! What's happening to you?" Rei asked.

"Speak to us, Greg!" Jadeite yelled to his friend, whom he could tell was suffering.

The screams wouldn't stop.

"Here, recline his seat; I'm going to try to get through to him." Rei said, taking her jacket off, preparing to use her priestess skills.

After Jadeite reclined Greg's seat, Rei pressed her palms on both sides of his head. She could hear everything that was going on inside his head. She could see it, as well, but the vision was kind of blurry.

"Do you feel the pain, bitch? Huh, do you? Well guess who's here to feel the pain with you." a voice said.

All that came out was a cry as a whip could be heard.

"Bitch, I said look! Look, damnit… look who has come to see you."

A girl with short blue hair, naked and chained, looked to the sides of her and cried out in pain. She had cuts from head to toe with blood coming out of every one of them. She saw what her torturer was talking about and she cried out even harder.

"That's right; it's Greg… your beloved husband. Does he know about your love affair with Makoto? Or what about your feelings for Nephrite?"

With every word came a hard beating with the whip.

"Aw… cat got your tongue… well listen hear, bitch. For being a lying, conniving motherfucker, your precise husband will get a beating as well. Him, I want to kill."

"Leave her alone!" Greg yelled.

"You… you always thought that just because you're a doctor and shit that you are better than others."

_Crack! _went the whip.

"Not this fucking time. You get a beating just like this bitch here."

Another hit from the whip.

Just like with Ami and Nephrite, Greg's wounds showed up on his body even though he wasn't physically in Nephlite's world.

"Call Usagi and Minako… NOW!" Rei screamed at Jadeite, while trying to grab the first-aid kit under the passenger seat in the car.

Jadeite struggled to get into his coat pocket to get the cell phone when Greg let out a skin tingling scream.

After a few heartbeats, Rei checked his pulse.

With tears in her eyes, she said, "He's dead."

"What do you mean 'he's dead'? He can't be dead!" Jadeite exclaimed.

"Well he is… He has no pulse…"

"…"

"Just call them and we'll figure out what to do, alright."

Jadeite did what she said and called them. Minako was holding it together for both her and Makoto. They said they'd be there as soon as possible because they were in the opposite direction. In the meantime, Jadeite called Mamoru's cell phone to tell him, Usagi, and Zoisite what happened.

After the others were informed on what was happening, it took them about an hour to come together. Rei and Jadeite were leaning on the car, but wasn't inside. Neither one of them were truly comfortable with being in the car with a beloved friend while they were dead.

When they did meet up, they all hugged. Rei, though, had piercing eyes towards Nephrite. When she and Usagi's embrace ended, she walked up to Nephrite. He just looked at her at first and then tried to turn around. She was fast, though. She grabbed his left wrist and slapped him with her free hand. He tried to back up but she kept slapping him. Mamoru was about to grab her to stop her, but Makoto touched his arm. Mamoru looked at her with a questioning look but decided to let Rei go on her rampage.

"BITCH, STOP IT!" Nephrite said.

"Who the fuck are you? Why are you doing this to us?"

"BITCH GET OUT MY FACE! YOU KNOW WHO I AM!"

"No, you are not Nephrite… Now I'll give you one more chance to answer my question… WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU…"

Everyone else looked from one person to another, but Rei and Nephrite were just looking at each other.

"I am Nephrite… who the hell do you think I am?"

She started slapping him again, but now she started punching as well. Finally, Nephrite got fed up and started hitting her back. He punched her too hard and knocked her to the floor. Jadeite rushed to him and knocked the wind out of him.

"Who… are… you…?" Jadeite asked while trying to control his anger.

Nephrite stood up tall and had a crooked grin on his face. At first, it looked normal, but then, it just looked… cynical and cruel. They all just looked at him and stood there.

Suddenly, Nephrite abruptly started laughing. They all looked at him and back up.

"Shh…" Nephrite said, while putting his finger over his hand. He started to run and then he rushed towards them. They all were about to fight when they saw that there setting had changed.

"Welcome, guys and gals… to the world of Nephlite. I'll be your host for right now… Enjoy…"

As soon as he said that, the rest of the group started to fall.


End file.
